


Широко открытые глаза

by Alix_ElleD



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6077601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alix_ElleD/pseuds/Alix_ElleD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дж2-АУ. Будущее, эпоха звёздных колонизаций. Дженсен Эклз, журналист и борец за права угнетённых, прилетает на Аркадию - пасторальную планету, где процветает сексуальная эксплуатация, ритуальная проституция и прочие Содом и Гоморра. Встретив Джареда, прожившего в этом мире всю жизнь, Дженсен преисполняется решимости спасти его. Вот только вблизи всё оказывается совсем не таким, как издали, и Джаред, может быть, совсем не нуждается в том, чтобы его спасали.<br/>Примечание: Фик написан в подарок Сайфо, с огромной благодарностью за её удивительные истории.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Широко открытые глаза

Тот день начинался в точности так, как и все предыдущие - Джаред опять проспал. К тому времени, когда он выскочил из душа, задержавшись в сушилке секунды на три и потому наполовину мокрый, в столовой уже слышались голоса, позвякивание посуды и жужжание пылесоса - кто-то из близнецов успел пролить на ковёр свою порцию кислородного коктейля. "Я не нарочно!" - истошно вопил Росс (или, может, Тристан - Джаред до сих пор их путал) таким оскорблённым тоном, как будто больше всего на свете обожал кислородные коктейли и ни за что не лишил бы себя добровольно этого лакомства.  
Дочищая зубы одной рукой и натягивая рубашку другой, Джаред ворвался в столовую.  
\- Привет, па, привет, ма, привет, Мэг, - поздоровался он на бегу, потом вытащил зубную щётку изо рта и чмокнул в макушку мать, со строгим видом восседающую по правую руку от отца. - Привет, балбесы, - кивнул он близнецам и, плюхнувшись на своё место в конце стола, протянул раскрытую ладонь Тристану. - Дай пять.  
\- А мне? - тут же оживился второй близнец, и Джаред, естественно, не мог не потрясти ладонь и ему. Что-то ткнулось в его ступни, Джаред ойкнул и поджал ноги, пропуская пылесос, который, разделавшись с липкой лужицей от коктейля, решил не тратить времени зря и заняться крошками под стулом второго из близнецов. Балансируя на стуле с поджатыми ногами, Джаред потянулся к миске с хлопьями.  
\- Жутко опаздываю, - сообщил он в ответ на недовольный взгляд Джеральда Падалеки.  
\- Не так уж и жутко, - успокоила его мама. - Только половина восьмого.  
\- Да? Чёрт, значит, у меня в комнате опять часы взбесились, - сказал Джаред с набитым ртом, и Джеральд Падалеки вздохнул, покачав головой.  
\- Не чертыхайся при детях, милый, - сказала Шерон, и посмотрела на Мэган, как всегда, получавшую от утренних семейных разборок неприкрытое удовольствие. - Мэган, почему бы тебе не сходить на кухню и не принести Россу новую порцию коктейля?  
\- Я Тристан! - возмутился тот.  
\- Не лги, дорогой, этим вы маме своей можете голову морочить, а не мне, - ответила Шерон и ласково улыбнулась ухмыляющемуся мальчишке.  
Мэган скривила носик.  
\- Так Жен ведь на кухне, пусть она заодно...  
\- Жен сейчас понесёт суп. И у неё, к сожалению, только две руки. Сходи, пожалуйста, милая.  
Мэган сердито зыркнула на Росса, называвшего себя Тристаном, и, шумно шаркая ногами, выбралась из-за стола, буркнув:  
\- Мог бы Джаред сходить.  
\- Джаред и так на работу опаздывает.  
\- Он всё время опаздывает!  
\- Мэган?  
\- Да иду, иду.  
Она переступила через упоенно сопящий пылесос и пошла к двери на кухню, чуть не столкнувшись в проёме с Женевьев, которая и в самом деле несла большую кастрюлю, окружённую ароматным дымком. Близнецы задвигали носами, и Джаред тоже оторвался от хлопьев, втягивая аромат.  
\- М-м, кальмары! - воскликнул он, и Женевьев застенчиво улыбнулась.  
\- Да, кальмары. Я подумала, раз такой день...  
\- Джаред, помоги Женевьев, - степенно сказала Шерон, и Джаред, охотно вскочив и стряхнув пальцами с губ остатки хлопьев, выхватил тяжёлую кастрюлю из тонких рук молодой женщины. Женевьев благодарно улыбнулась и на долю мгновения тронула ладонью свой живот. Он не слишком подрос за последнее время, но трогала она его всё чаще, как будто напоминая себе и другим, что в ней растёт новая жизнь, новый маленький Падалеки.  
\- С ума сойти, - простонал Джаред, ставя кастрюлю на стол и чуть только не засовывая в неё голову. - Сдуреть можно, как пахнет.  
\- Тебе за комплимент - первая тарелка, - улыбнулась Женевьев, и Джаред ответил ей такой же сияющий улыбкой. Жен нравилась ему, очень нравилась, а он нравился ей, и это было клёво.  
"Первая тарелка" - это, конечно, имелось в виду, после того, как она нальёт Джеральду и Шерон. Джаред обычно по утрам вообще супа не получал, потому что, вечно опаздывая, никогда не досиживал до основного блюда. Но на этот раз у него было на целых двадцать минут больше, чем он думал, так что грех было не предаться гедонизму наравне со всеми. Женевьев наполнила его тарелку, потому тарелку Мэган, потом налила близнецам и только в самом конце - себе.  
\- Обожаю твои супчики. Объеденье!  
\- Джаред, сколько раз повторять - не говори с набитым ртом. Ты хуже близнецов, честное слово...  
\- А почему у меня в тарелке только три кусочка кальмара, а у Росса четыре? Ну ма-а!  
\- Ш-ш, Тристан, не кричи, вот, возьми кусочек из моей тарелки.  
\- А я не Тристан, я Росс! Ха-ха-ха!  
\- Вот твой коктейль, придурок. Что я пропустила?  
\- Ничего, - спокойный голос Джеральда Палдалеки перекрыл поднявшуюся за столом привычную утреннюю болтовню. - Но хорошо, что напомнила. Шерон, включи телевизор, сейчас начнётся.  
Мать Джареда приподнялась со своего места и щёлкнула кнопкой пульта. Экран на противоположной стене стал ярче, набирая краски и впуская объём в 3D-изображение. Джаред воспользовался паузой, чтобы ещё раз шепнуть Женевьев, какая она молодец. Он никогда не уставал ей это повторять, в особенности потому, что от других похвалы ей доставались редко. Она зарделась и смущённо погладила его по руке. Ужасно она всё-таки была милая, эта Жен. Если бы Джаред когда-нибудь решил подыскать себе жену, он выбрал бы девчонку вроде неё - такую же скромную и весёлую, и обязательно тоже брюнетку. Прямо жаль, что она уже занята.  
\- Женевьев, суп недосолен, - сказала Шерон. - Мэган, передай мне соль.  
\- А в прошлый раз пересолила, - фыркнула Мэган, выполняя просьбу матери.  
\- Она учится, - возразил Джеральд. - И научится, правда, дорогая?  
\- Я стараюсь, - смущённо отозвалась Женевьев с другого конца стола. - Прости, Шерон.  
\- О, ничего, милая. Наш супруг прав, я тоже не всему сразу научилась. Быть женой - тяжёлый труд, не важно, вторая ты или первая, - Шерон послала Женевьев одну из тех улыбок, которые Джареду никогда особо не нравились, и сделала звук погромче.  
\- А теперь - к теме дня, - сказала, ступая в столовую со стены, миловидная блондинка, с головы до ног увитая проводами. - Сегодня утром Полимарх посетит Государственную Обсерваторию в Гуннаполисе, где встретится с руководителями и видными сотрудниками предприятия, а также студентами Астрономической академии. Это уже третий подобный визит в рамках путешествия нашего возлюбленного Владыки по наиболее значимым предприятиям Аркадии. Слово специальному корреспонденту Синди Сэмпсон. Синди?  
\- Доброе утро, Кейти, - сказала Синди Сэмпсон, выступая из стены в столовую дома Падалеки рядом со своей коллегой. - Сегодня в Гуннаполисе стоит прекрасная погода, что, впрочем, никого не удивляет - ведь известно, что погодой управляют божественные силы, и когда сам Бог снисходит к нам, можно не бояться дождя. Я стою перед главным зданием Гуннаполисской Обсерватории, куда только что прибыл кортеж Полимарха. - Репортёр посторонилась, открывая взгляду семейства Падалеки панораму залитой солнцем площади, по которой в окружении огромной толпы не торопясь двигались несколько бронированных и наглухо закрытых автомобилей. Затем, под несмолкающие комментарии Синди Сэмпсон, кортеж остановился, и его тут же обступила дюжина телохранителей в золочёных бронежилетах, сверкавших на солнце и посылавших в камеру слепящие блики. За эти блеском было трудно разглядеть человека, который вышел из машины и приподнял руку, приветствуя собравшихся. В ответ на этот скупой жест толпа разразилась восторженным рёвом. Кольцо телохранителей сомкнулось, и Полимарх тут же исчез из виду.  
\- Встреча с руководством Обсерватории назначена на восемь часов. Известно, что она продлится не менее четверти часа, после чего Полимарх совершит обзорную экскурсию в главный смотровой зал и даст краткое напутствие студентам Гуннаполисской Астрономической академии. В течение дня мы будем неуклонно следить за прохождением визита. Специальный корреспондент Синди Сэмпсон, Гуннаполис, Нулевой канал. Слава Полимарху!  
\- Слава Полимарху и спасибо, Синди! Ну что ж, - сказала блондинка в проводах, лучась от счастья, - можно позавидовать жителям Гуннаполиса, которые, впрочем, сполна заслужили эту честь. Ведь всем известна история знаменитой Гуннаполисской Обсерватории, которая...  
\- Вот теперь я точно опоздал, - жалобно сказал Джаред, отрывая своё семейство от гипнотического зрелища, за которым все следили, затаив дыхание. - Па, не подбросишь меня?  
\- Нет, Джаред, извини, я сегодня отпросился с работы. Хочу посмотреть прямое включение из обсерватории. Джефф сказал, что будет там во время обзорной экскурсии, ты же знаешь, он отвечает за работу главного телескопа на время визита. - Голос Джеральда Падалеки дрогнул от гордости за старшего сына. - Поверить не могу, мой мальчик увидит Полимарха...  
\- Если его в последний момент кем-нибудь не заменят, - вставила Мэган и, когда Джаред пнул её коленом под столом, взвилась: - А что?! Они же там помешаны на безопасности, всё могут переиграть в последний момент!  
\- В любом случае, - раздался мелодичный голосок Женевьев, - он будет находиться с Полимархом в одном здании. Может быть, пройдёт от него вблизи. Это же так прекрасно!  
Говоря это, она одновременно подтирала лужицу супа, пролитую Россом, и раскладывала чистую салфетку на коленях Тристана, успевшего заляпать себе штаны. Джеральд улыбнулся ей с искренней любовью, и Шерон, тоже гордившаяся Джеффом, присовокупила к этой улыбке ласковый взгляд.  
\- Женевьев совершенно права. А ты, Мэган, давно меня пугаешь своим цинизмом.  
\- Замуж тебе пора, - поддел её Джаред, зная, что это её взбесит, и ухмыльнулся, когда она зашипела от злости. - И обязательно второй женой, а лучше третьей. Первой-то кто тебя возьмёт? Всё, я побежал! Не забудьте записать новости, вдруг там Джефф где мелькнёт.  
\- Да уж и без тебя бы догадались, - сказал Джеральд, глядя, как его второй сын выбирается из-за стола и почти бегом несётся к двери.  
\- Джаред! - крикнула Шерон ему вдогонку. - Ты ничего не забыл?  
\- Да нет, вроде всё... а, чёрт! - выдохнул Джаред и хлопнул себя по лбу. - Смазка! Вот блин!  
Он на той же скорости понёсся обратно в ванную, и Шерон, посмеиваясь, опустила голову к своей тарелке.  
\- Вечно он забывает смазку, дурачок. Жен, милая, налей Джеральду ещё супу, если наши обормоты не всё слопали.  
\- О, конечно, - с готовностью отозвалась Женевьев, вставая и поднимая кастрюлю.

* * *

\- Это вы заказывали автомобиль до Питерполя? - спросил мужчина в форме служащего космопорта и, не дожидаясь ответа, доверчиво протянул ключи.  
Дженсен кивнул, принимая их, и показал квитанцию, которой у него не спросили - просто для очистки совести, старательно сдерживая улыбку. Всё это было и непривычно, и забавно; а впрочем, маленькие планеты - они ведь как маленькие городки: все друг друга знают, все друг другу доверяют. Аркадия в этом смысле ничем от не отличалась на полусотни других провинциальных миров, где Дженсену довелось побывать за последние годы. Общественный космопорт, открытый совсем недавно, находился в глуши и не мог похвастаться обилием пассажиров, как прибывающих, так и убывающих. Челнок Дженсена был единственным, пристыкованным в доке, и, судя по сонливому спокойствию служащего, подогнавшего машину, других инопланетных гостей в ближайшее время не ждали.  
Дженсен спустился по наклонному трапу, ведущему из дока к парковочной полосе. Там стоял всего один автомобиль - приземистый, угловатый, в его форме не было ни одной обтекаемой детали. Дженсен услышал, как пыхтит служащий, заталкивая его чемодан в багажник с откидной крышкой. Нет, прелесть что такое. Так, должно быть, чувствовали себя в древности городские жители, приезжавшие в деревню и решавшие прокатиться на телеге, запряжённой снулой лошадкой.  
\- Спасибо, - Дженсен протянул служащему банкноту в десять кредитов. Налички у него было немного, но, он надеялся, в этой глуши всё же существовало понятие банкоматов. Служащий улыбнулся и взял под козырёк форменной фуражки. Бедняга, должно быть, ему порядочно припекало - солнце светило вовсю, заливая поле перед космопортом ровным золотым сиянием.  
\- Справитесь с управлением? Это новая модель, с автопилотом, как вы и просили...  
\- Разберусь. Всего хорошего.  
\- Слава Полимарху! - крикнул служащий ему вдогонку, когда Дженсен включил зажигание и стал разворачиваться.  
Отвечать, к счастью, не пришлось. Машина шустро набрала скорость и, вырулив на дорогу, мягко и легко пошла вперёд. Дисплей бортового компьютера замигал, предлагая ввести команду. Голосового управления предусмотрено не было - эта технология, похоже, была для аркадийцев слишком сложна, - и Дженсен потратил минут пять, разбираясь с инструкцией, прежде чем сумел задать координаты. До столицы было сто сорок километров, но он выбрал противоположное направление, просматривая карту и вспоминая рекомендации Данниль. Питерполь, областной центр небольшой провинции, находился в пятьсот тридцати километрах южнее. Бортовой компьютер пообещал преодолеть это расстояние за три часа, без учёта возможных пробок на магистралях. Так, а если миновать магистрали? Получалось пять часов десять минут. Дженсен удовлетворённо кивнул, подтвердил маршрут и, откинувшись на спинку кресла, вздохнул полной грудью. Окно было открыто, и золотистые поля неслись мимо, овевая его лицо свежим тёплым ветром.  
Ну что, мистер Эклз. Добро пожаловать в рай.  
Дженсен усмехнулся про себя, мысленно проговорив эти слова голосом Данниль. Он мог установить с ней контакт, только добравшись до отеля и подключившись к местной точке межпланетной системы связи, но она всё равно не оставляла его, продолжая язвить и давать советы так же бесцеремонно, как если бы и впрямь сидела в его голове. Прежде всего, она не одобрила - то есть не одобрила [i]бы[/i], но какая, к чёрту, разница, - что он поехал в Питерполь один, на частной машине. И правда, при визите на новую планету, тем более такую планету, как Аркадия, Дженсен обычно пользовался массовым транспортом - аэропоездами или гидропланами, словом, теми средствами передвижения, где можно было воочию увидеть местных и завязать первые знакомства. Но Аркадия - дело другое. Дженсен предпочитал не торопиться и, прежде чем браться за дело вплотную, ещё раз изучить имевшиеся у него материалы. Он занимался этим трое суток напролёт в своём челноке, но всё равно его не покидало чувство, что он что-то упускает.  
И ведь не сказать, что информации было слишком много, и её обилие путало и сбивало с толку. Как раз наоборот. Об Аркадии было известно очень мало, вернее, не известно почти ничего. При этом то, что всё-таки просачивалось в систему межпланетной информации, не вязалось с общей политикой секретности, плотным щитом окружавшей Аркадию почти с самого первого дня её колонизации. Странность заключалась в том, что практически все доступные крупицы сведений были получены из официальных источников. Учитывая характер этих сведений, вставал вопрос: если даже [i]это[/i] они не считают нужным скрывать, то что же они тогда на самом деле скрывают?  
Собственно, помимо формальных астрономических и геофизических сведений, об Аркадии было известно, что на ней существует всего одно государство (как, впрочем, на большинстве маленьких планет). Это государство возникло как демократическая община в среде первых колонистов (и снова - ничего необычного, во время первой волны звёздных колонизаций так происходило повсюду). Однако не миновало и нескольких лет, как зарождающаяся демократия обратилась тиранией. Точных сведений о том, что именно произошло, не было до сих пор - скорее всего, они были утеряны, а если и сохранились в банках данных аркадийских чиновников, те не спешили ими делиться. Так или иначе, меньше чем за десять лет на Аркадии возникло новое общество, сочетавшее в себе черты религиозной диктатуры и аграрной экономики. На Аркадии был великолепный, сказочный климат, давший ей имя: более двухсот солнечных дней в году (всего аркадийский год насчитывал двести тридцать два дня); почти вся поверхность покрыта жирными чернозёмами, более чем благосклонными к хозяйственным культурам земного типа; развитая система природных водоёмов, делавшая искусственное орошение почти ненужным... И - солнце. Большое яркое солнце, висящее в небе искрящимся золотым шаром. Аркадия была единственной планетой в системе Кронос, и её расположение относительно солнца было настолько идеальным, что позволяло использовать солнечный свет как основной источник энергии. Поэтому оказалось некритичным почти полное отсутствие на Аркадии полезных ископаемых, включая уголь и нефть - солнце заменяло их с лихвой, а стоило так же мало, как чистый, насыщенный озоном и не загаженный ядовитыми выхлопами воздух. Автомобиль, на котором ехал сейчас Дженсен, также питался от солнечных батарей, и солнце, вездесущее солнце, заряжало их на ходу, позволив раз и навсегда забыть о бензине.  
Рай, да и только.  
В этом раю, однако, был собственный злой божок. Он носил титул Полимарха и был одновременно как сосредоточием верховной власти, так и главой здешней религии. Аналитики, писавшие об Аркадии, иронично именовали его Богом-Президентом, и, похоже, это было самое точное определение. Хотя официально аркадийцы поклонялись единому богу, смутно напоминавшему бога христиан, однако сколько-нибудь внятной мифологической базы у этого бога не было - в действительности, он служил лишь опорой и поводом для абсолютной власти Полимарха, считавшегося телесным воплощением божественной сущности в мире живых. Никого при этом не смущало, что титул Полимарха переходил не только по наследственной линии, но и в результате вооружённых переворотов, случавшихся, впрочем, довольно редко. Аркадийцы могли проснуться однажды утром и узнать из новостей, что ночью прежний Полимарх был свергнут, и теперь ими правит Полимарх новый, свежеиспечённый, тотчас же ставший сосудом божественной сущности вместо своего незадачливого предшественника, зарезанного ночью в собственной постели. И никто не требовал никаких объяснений: политические движения на Аркадии отсутствовали как класс, постольку, поскольку не было и политики. Был только Полимарх и кучка его приближённых, заправлявших всеми делами на планете, которую, ввиду богатых даров природы, легко было привести к богатству и процветанию. Никто ничего не выяснял, никто ничему не возмущался, никто ничего не требовал, потому что все были совершенно довольны.  
И кому, казалось бы, какое дело? Но Дженсену Эклзу было дело. Аркадия давно занимала его, но, ввиду полного отсутствия сообщения между ней и Ста Мирами, интерес оставался праздным. На Аркадию невозможно было проникнуть, так как в ней даже не было космопорта, а любое частное лицо, приземлившееся в чистом поле, было бы воспринято внешним агрессором - со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Риск был слишком велик, и Данниль в своё время потратила много времени и сил, отговаривая Дженсена от этой безумной затеи. К счастью - или к сожалению, как посмотреть - как раз тогда подвернулось дело о китайских рабах на урановой шахте на Большой Пасадене, и Дженсен бросил все силы туда, к немалому облегчению своей ассистентки. Но полгода назад случилось нечто, вновь привлекшее к Аркадии его пристальное внимание. Полимарх лично обратился к Генеральной Космической Ассамблее с просьбой рассмотреть вопрос о принятии Аркадии в СОНМ - Содружество Объединённых Независимых Миров. Проще говоря, Аркадия больше не хотела быть полудикой банановой республикой на задворках галактики. Она хотела в семью народов, почти тысячу лет назад рассеявшихся по разным уголкам Вселенной. Она хотела выйти из тени и приобщиться к цивилизованному миру.  
Все эти полгода во всех Ста Мирах не утихали споры и диспуты о том, зачем ей это понадобилось.  
У Дженсена была пара идей на сей счёт, каждую из которых предстояло проверить. Наиболее правдоподобная сводилась к тому, что новый Полимарх, пришедший к власти путём одного из тех самых редких переворотов, был человеком не только властным и жестоким, но и умным, а также на редкость прогрессивным для своего статуса и своего мира. Он понимал, что в технологическом плане Аркадия отстаёт от СОНМ лет на пятьдесят - они до сих пор не освоили флаеры и обходились наземным транспортом, технологии производства практически во всех областях безнадёжно устарели, а кроме того, имеющихся мощностей уже не хватало, чтобы выжимать все соки из неистощимой планеты. Необходимо было выбраться из закукленного состояния, из местного бронзового века, и совершить экономический рывок. А это было возможно только с поддержкой СОНМ, потому что чем больше сил тратила Аркадия, чтобы нагнать остальные цивилизации Ста Миров, тем легче они вырывались вперёд, оставляя захолустную планетку с её потугами далеко позади. Бог-Президент не мог и дальше ронять своё блистательное достоинство в глазах вселенской обещественности. Царь дикарей решился выйти из пещеры и вступить в контакт с белыми людьми.  
Так, по крайней мере, всё это выглядело со стороны. И надо сказать, Космическая Ассамблея приняла такую идею с плохо скрываемым восторгом. Аркадия была ценна не только своим аграрным и энергодобывающим (пусть и в пределах одной планеты) потенциалом. Ввиду её удачного астрофизического положения, на ней находилась также одна из лучших обсерваторий галактики, и следовательно - потенциальная дорога к новым мирам. К тому же беспризорные планеты, болтающиеся где-то на задворках мира, нервируют так же, как и беспризорные дети. Во-первых, за них больно; во-вторых, одному богу известно, что из них может вырасти. Поэтому Ассамблея встретила Аркадию с распростертыми объятиями... нимало не смущаясь тем фактом, что на ней вовсю процветало нарушение прав человека.  
К счастью, существовал Дженсен Эклз, смущающийся этим фактом вместо Ассамблеи.  
Помимо неизбежных для тоталитарного государства тюрем и лагерей (о которых, впрочем, также ничего не было известно точно), на Аркадии процветали... как бы это помягче... несколько своеобразные сексуальные нравы. Коренились они в древних античных традициях, пришедших с Земли и причудливо переплетшихся с дюжиной других культурных и религиозных элементов. Полигамия, бисексуальность, промискуитет были ещё самыми невинными сторонами повседневной жизни аркадийцев. Как вам, например, понравится широко распространённая традиция продажи молодыми юношами и девушками своей девственности? Публичные телесные наказания, в том числе пытки гениталий? Ритуальная проституция? И это ещё только то, что было известно - Дженсену было и любопытно, и страшновато предполагать, что он увидит на улицах Аркадии, когда попадёт на планету. Законодательно, впрочем, на Аркадии не было рабства. Однако браки частенько заключались по форме купли-продажи: жена (или муж) поступала в неограниченное владение своей половины, а с разводами было очень строго, хотя разъезды порой случались. Дженсен попытался представить себя, продающегося в наложники какому-нибудь владельцу фармацевтического концерна, чтобы оплатить просроченный кредит - и в который раз покачал головой, как и всегда, когда думал об этом. Космическая Ассамблея не видела в таком положении дел ничего крамольного, называя его "особенностями менталитета", "культурной парадигмой" и прочими дипломатическими вывертами, означавшими только то, что на аркадийцев Ассамблее наплевать. Они хотели Аркадию, с её плодородными полями и щедрым солнцем. А люди... люди, в конце концов, везде одинаковы.  
Но только у Дженсена Эклза было собственное мнение на сей счёт. Дженсен Эклз, один из самых пронырливых журналистов во всех Ста Мирах, Дженсен Эклз, к двадцати пяти годам снискавший себе славу благодаря серии громких расследований, связанных с делами о нарушении прав человека - этот Дженсен Эклз не сомневался, что сумеет заставить себя услышать.  
Просматривая скопившиеся материалы в сотый раз, он почти не заметил, как пролетели пять часов, отделявшие его от Питерполя. Остановку он сделал только однажды, привлечённый рекламным билбордом с изображением двух гигантских женских грудей, заманчиво колыхавшихся в честном полнообъёмном 3D. Дженсен невольно загляделся и затормозил. Оказалось, что билборд рекламировал придорожный мотель "Соски Венеры". С мыслью "ну, вот и начинается" Дженсен остановился в этом интригующем заведении перекусить и заодно поразглядывать поближе местных. Однако действительность его разочаровала: единственной необычной вещью в закусочной была униформа официанток, оставлявшая грудь полностью обнажённой. Такое Дженсен видел и раньше, на Зеландии, например, к тому же официантки казались вполне довольными жизнью и своими костюмами. У одной из них на левой груди была вытатуирована надпись "Погладь меня". И судя по тому, как её обладательница подмигнула Дженсену, предложение стоило воспринимать буквально.  
Дженсен ограничился тем, что съел кусок пирога, испечённого из местной золотистой пшеницы и начинённого местными сочными вишнями. Пирог был восхитителен, он даже отдалённо не напоминал клейкое синтетическое месиво, которые, не морщась, лопала половина галактики, и, заказывая третий кусок, Дженсен невольно подумал, что могла быть ещё как минимум одна причина, по которой Космическая Ассамблея столь охотно приняла Аркадию в СОНМ.  
В Питерполь он приехал около пяти часов вечера. В аркадийских сутках было семнадцать часов, так что в пять местные родители уже загоняли местных детишек в местные кроватки, рабочий день почти везде заканчивался, окраинные улицы пустели, а центральные, напротив, заполнялись людьми, завершавшими трудовой день приятной прогулкой. Дженсен поселился в отеле, в номере-люкс, который заранее забронировала Данниль. Не то чтобы он любил пошиковать, но прямой выход на межпланетную связь был только в люксах. Дженсен открыл лэптоп и, пока налаживался контакт, наскоро принял душ и переоделся, заодно осмотрев номер. Он выглядел старомодно из-за полного отсутствия современной техники, немного громоздкой мебели и ярких цветочных гирлянд, увивавших балкон и оконную раму. Впрочем, Дженсену это даже понравилось. Он не очень любил стиль хай-тек, безраздельно властвовавший над умами трёхсот миллиардов людей по всей галактике, предпочитая ему что-то вот такое в провинциальном стиле, простенькое, но со вкусом.  
\- Что за прелестное гнёздышко, Дженсен! Точно в твоём духе.  
Это была Данниль, и судя по тому, как отчётливо звучал её насмешливый голос, связь работала как надо. Дженсен кинул беглый взгляд в зеркало, поправил воротничок свежеодетой рубашки и подошел к лэптопу.  
\- Тебе спасибо, моя красавица, - кто номер-то выбирал?  
\- Видишь меня насквозь, - хихикнула Данниль. Видимость была хуже, чем слышимость, изображение на мониторе было нечётким и время от времени замирало, но и этого было достаточно, чтобы сполна передать выражение её хитрого личика. - Ну как, успел уже купить чью-то непоруганную девственность?  
\- Пока что не было случая. Я только что въехал.  
\- И никого не потискал по дороге. Узнаю старину Дженсена. А ведь я уверена, возможности были!  
\- Если уверена, зачем спрашиваешь? - слегка улыбнулся тот, и Данниль только фыркнула в ответ. - Ладно, Дэн, к делу, у меня мало времени. Здесь уже вечер. Куда мне идти?  
\- К Пантеону, - тотчас ответила та, словно двух мнений быть не могло. - Ты его легко найдёшь, это самое большое здание в самой высокой точке города. Главный храм Полимарха, такие есть во всех областных центрах.  
\- Да, кажется, я мимо него проезжал.  
\- В большинстве городов площадь вокруг Пантеона - заодно и главная площадь города. Там всегда полно народу. Заодно и осмотришься. Возьми меня с собой, я буду тебе подсказывать, когда попадёшь впросак.  
\- Когда, а не если? - криво улыбнулся Дженсен, и Данниль хладнокровно подтвердила:  
\- Совершенно верно. Ты внедрился в племя мумба-юмба, не забывай об этом. Они могут казаться милыми, но стоит тебе ляпнуть что-то не то - сожрут с потрохами.  
\- Не драматизируй.  
\- Драматизировать - это по твоей части, босс. Моя обязанность - оставаться реалисткой.  
Вот именно за это Дженсен её и любил. Вздохнув под таким напором, он достал из чемодана футляр, из которого извлёк очки в тонкой позолоченной оправе. С виду самые обычные очки, которые, впрочем, озадачили бы жителей развитых миров, так как по нынешним временам коррекция зрения стоила гроши. Однако в отсталых мирах вроде Аркадии подобным аксессуаром никого не удивишь, чем Дженсен не преминул воспользоваться. Очки представляли собой многофункциональное переговорное устройство, ловившее сигнал от его лэптопа на расстоянии до десяти километров. В левую дужку был вмонтирован микроскопический динамик, в правую - сверхчувствительный микрофон, а в ободке стёкол была спрятана микрокамера, позволявшая Дженсену снимать окрестности, а Данниль - видеть всё, что видит он. Саму Данниль он мог только слышать, но большего и не требовалось. Полная база данных по Аркадии, которую Дженсен штудировал последние недели, была у неё под рукой, так что в случае какого-нибудь ЧП Данниль смогла бы быстро сориентироваться и подсказать ему необходимую информацию. Такое взаимодействие, отлаженное тремя годами совместной работы, не раз выручало Дженсена в его рискованных вылазках по незнакомым мирам.  
Дженсен отошёл к окну, водрузил очки на переносицу и нажал сенсорную кнопку включения.  
\- Так, отлично, - раздался в его ухе голос Данниль, - надо будет ещё кое-что подладить, но...  
\- Я могу идти? - смиренно спросил Дженсен, и она рассеянно отозвалась, видимо, возясь с настройками:  
\- Да-да.  
Усмехнувшись, Дженсен задёрнул занавеску и вышел из номера.  
Вечерняя Аркадия была столь же чарующа, как и утренняя. Золотистый дневной свет сменился мягким розовым свечением, обволакивающим здания и пышную растительность. Питерполь ничем не походил на современные города: низкие, не выше пяти этажей, дома, ошеломляющее количество зелени, никаких проводов, паутинами натянутых над головой, и - наземная проезжая часть, по которой со степенной неторопливостью и даже с чувством собственного достоинства катились смешные допотопные автомобили. Многие из них были с открытым верхом, и Дженсен понимал, почему - грех было не использовать каждый миг для того, чтоб насладиться свежим воздухом, тёплым ветерком, пьянящими ароматами лета. Он не стал брать такси и пошёл пешком, благо холм, на котором был воздвигнут местный Пантеон, был превосходно виден из любой точки города. Дженсен шёл, поглядывая по сторонам, и втайне предвкушал какую-нибудь шокирующую встречу. До сих пор самым необычным, что он видел, были придорожные "Соски Венеры", и он надеялся, что вечерний город предоставит ему что-нибудь поинтереснее...  
Собственно, Дженсен сам не знал, что именно ждал от этой прогулки. Людей, совокупляющихся посреди тротуаров? Сутенёров, хватающих потенциальных клиентов за рукава и наперебой расхваливающих свой товар? Ничего подобного он, к своему разочарованию, не увидел. Раз или два ему попадались однополые парочки, но вели себя они вполне скромно - держались за руки или целовались в тени кипарисов. Одна из таких парочек привлекла его внимание своей юностью, и он задержал на ней взгляд, что тотчас заметила Данниль.  
\- Возраст совершеннолетия на Аркадии - шестнадцать лет, - ответила она на безмолвный вопрос Дженсена. - Секс с подростками запрещён законом. Сексуальное образование включено в школьную программу, но раннее начало половой жизни - редкость. Девственность слишком ценный товар, её берегут, чтобы потом можно было продать повыгоднее. Эти ребятишки, скорее всего, не заходят дальше поцелуев. А попробуют зайти - мамаши им головы открутят, что разбазаривают данное природой добро.  
Дженсен молча кивнул, проходя дальше. Он был уже у подножия холма - этот район, видимо, считался самым престижным, потому что дома стали заметно роскошнее. Большинство было выдержано в псевдо-античном стиле, с массивными колоннадами, строгими линиями, большими окнами и внутренними двориками, тоже, разумеется, утопавшими в зелени. Повсюду журчали фонтаны и искусственные ручьи, кое-где попадались статуи всё в том же псевдо-античном стиле. Все они изображали Полимарха - не какого-то конкретного из них, а, скорее, собирательный образ "возлюбленного Владыки". Вскоре начался подъём, и Дженсен с удовольствием заметил ленту движущегося тротуара. Рядом была и обычная дорожка, вившаяся вокруг холма серпантином - для любителей поразмять ноги. Но Дженсен и так приехал слишком поздно, уже начинало смеркаться, поэтому он решил не тратить времени и, ступив на движущуюся ленту, стал смотреть, как город под ним медленно уплывает вниз, теряясь в сиреневатом сумраке.  
Лента подвезла его наверх меньше чем за пять минут. Наверху было светлее, не только из-за высоты, но и из-за обилия ярко сияющих огней, кольцом окружавших храм на самой вершине холма. Вокруг храма располагалась площадь, вымощенная розовыми мраморными плитками, по которым прогуливались семьи, парочки и матери с выводком галдящих детишек. Дженсен обратил внимание, что иногда над одним ребёнком суетилось сразу две женщины, и обе были в этом столь рьяны, что невозможно было определить, какая именно его биологической мать, а какая - вторая жена его отца.  
Дженсен окинул толпу беглым взглядом, убедился, что и здесь не происходит ничего, выходящего за рамки общегалактической морали, и наконец остановился взглядом на Пантеоне - святилище великого Полимарха.  
Он был не очень велик, но довольно внушителен благодаря пирамидальной форме, резко уходившей ввысь. К храму вели четыре крутые лестницы, с каждой стороны света. По углам пирамиды высились урны для пожертвований, полные почти до краёв. Они не закрывались, и их никто не охранял - похоже, сама мысль о том, что кто-то может дерзнуть ограбить Полимарха, просто не приходила аркадийцам в голову. По лестницам, несмотря на довольно поздний час, поднимались и спускались люди, многие задерживались возле урн, чтобы оставить пожертвование. Дженсен сразу же обратил внимание, что людно было только на трёх лестницах. Четвёртая, обращённая к северу, почти пустовала - на ней было только три или четыре человека, и они не шли, а сидели на ступенях, кстати, гораздо более широких, чем на остальных трёх лестницах.  
\- О-о, - удовлетворённо произнесла Данниль ему в ухо. - Ну что, Дженсен, джек-пот?  
Она могла и не спрашивать - он уже и сам понял. Это были они. [i]Мирто. [/i]  
Дженсен медленно обошёл пирамиду, стараясь не слишком пялиться. Северная часть храма была вотчиной жрецов низшего ранга - мирто, как их называли, вероятно, по имени одной из древнегреческих бассарид. Всё, что Дженсен знал о них до этого момента - что они существуют. Как именно они выполняют свои обязанности, он не знал, но сейчас, кажется, получит возможность воочию это увидеть.  
Их было четверо - трое женщин и мужчина. Они располагались по всей лестнице: мужчина на самой нижней ступеньке, женщины - выше него через неравные промежутки. Вероятно, это каким-то образом указывало на их внутренний статус. Одеты все четверо были одинаково - в белые туники, доходящие до середины бедра и подпоясанные простым кожаным ремешком. Все четверо были молоды, стройны и хороши собой. Присмотревшись, Дженсен понял, что младшая из женщин, сидевшая посередине лестницы - на самом деле мужчина, о чём говорило отсутствие выпуклостей там, где они должны быть у женщин, и её наличие там, где она порой заметна у мужчин. В остальном же это была вылитая девчонка: длинные волосы, гладко забранные и заплетённые в косу, тонкие черты, ярко накрашенное лицо... и дымчатый взгляд прожжённой бляди, истомившейся в ожидании щедрого клиента. Картинку довершала поза, в которой сидел мальчик - манерная до тошноты: одна рука опирается на ступеньку, другая нарочито небрежно откинута на колено, шея изогнута так, чтобы обнажалась впадинка на ключице. "Иди сюда и трахни меня", - говорила эта поза, этот взгляд и это существо, похоже, превосходно чувствовавшее себя в таком положении.  
Две женщины, полулежавшие на лестнице выше мальчишки, мало чем от него отличались. Одна из них оправляла волосы, окидывая площадь надменным взором уставшей куртизанки. Вдоль лестницы ярко горели светильники, но рабочий день явно подбирался к концу. Сегодня, похоже, Дженсену не доведётся увидеть больше ничего интересного...  
\- Ш-ш, тихо. Тихо, ну что ты, мой хороший, ш-ш, а то погонят нас...  
Громкий шепот, донесшийся с нижних ступенек, заставил Дженсена оторвать взгляд от разомлевших храмовых шлюх. Разглядывая их, он совсем забыл о ещё одном парне, сидевшем в самом низу. Он сидел на нижней ступеньке, уперевшись ногами в землю, а между колен у него, неистово крутя лохматым хвостом, вертелась большая собака. Должно быть, она подбежала только что - минуту назад, когда Дженсен скользнул по парню взглядом, её не было. Парень тихо смеялся и неистово чесал псу шею обеими руками, боязливо озираясь по сторонам. Убедившись, что никто не смотрит, он вытащил из-за пазухи кусок хлеба, очевидно, припасённый специально для такого случая.  
\- Ну на, на. Держи. Ап! - хлеб взлетел в воздух, и пёс - тоже, оглашая площадь оглушительным звонким лаем. Парень тут же перекатился на вторую ступеньку и воззрился вдаль с абсолютно непрошибаемой физиономией, а когда старшая из женщин сурово глянула на него сверху, скорчил изумительно невинную рожицу и пожал плечами, мол, понятия не имею, что тут происходит.  
Это не мирто, понял Дженсен. Кто-то из низших служек - может, прибирался тут или светильник зажигал. Только почему он сейчас так развалился на ступеньке, как будто...  
Трое мужчин, остановившихся в этот миг напротив северной лестницы, загородили парня собой. Дженсен отошёл на несколько шагов правее - там как раз была свободная скамейка, - и сел, так, чтобы снова его видеть. Пока мужчины, стоя у лестницы, переговаривались между собой, Дженсен успел рассмотреть парня, который косился на собаку, проглотившую хлеб и опять крутившуюся рядом, и делал ей какие-то знаки, веля убираться восвояси. Он был так ужасно непохож на трёх других мирто, что уже одним этим притягивал взгляд. Роднила его с ними только молодость и красота; телосложением он был заметно крепче жеманного мальчишки с верхних ступенек, и на его скуластом лице, насколько мог судить Дженсен, не было ни грамма краски. Волосы были подстрижены не коротко, но и не слишком длинно - в начале дня, видимо, им полагалось падать на виски симметричными волнами, но сейчас они были взъерошены и кое-как, наспех разделены неаккуратным пробором, словно парень сам себе его вслепую сделал пальцами. При этом нельзя было упрекнуть его в неопрятности - скорее, он был каким-то... ужасно естественным, что ли, так, словно его совершенно не волновало, как он выглядит. Он был просто хорош сам по себе, такой, какой есть.  
Тем временем трое мужчин определились с выбором. Один из них ступил на вторую ступеньку и что-то сказал парню - вернее, приказал, судя по тону его голоса. Парень тут же с готовностью развернулся и встал на четвереньки к мужчине лицом. Ну, подумал Дженсен, вот и начинается. День, похоже, всё-таки пройдёт не зря.  
Он тронул пальцем оправу очков, включая камеру.  
\- О, - шепнула Данниль. - Немного гей-порно на сон грядущий?  
Дженсен не ответил. Мужчина, подошедший к парню первым, взял его за подбородок и задрал ему голову. Парень разинул рот, и мужчина, выпростав из штанов член, просунул его в послушно раскрытые губы. В эту минуту второй из мужчин, расстегнув ремень, обошёл его сзади, встал на колени и пристроился, поглаживая свой наполовину эрегированный член и тычась мягкой головкой парню в зад. Край туники он откинул парню на поясницу, и стало видно, что никакого нижнего белья на нём нет. Парень, видимо, ощутил, что у второго мужчины проблемы, и попытался обернуться, но первый мужчина сжал ему волосы на макушке и поддёрнул на себя, веля не отвлекаться. Потом добавил ещё что-то, и парень, выполняя приказ, поднял на него глаза, одновременно не переставая усердно сосать его член. Третий мужчина, оставшийся наблюдателем, отступил на шаг в сторону, сунул руку в штаны и принялся упоённо дрочить.  
Всё это происходило при ярком свете уличных фонарей, в розоватом сиянии ещё не севшего солнца, под взглядами десятков людей, невозмутимо прогуливавшихся в паре метров от храма. Это, чёрт возьми, действительно впечатляло. Но куда больше Дженсена впечатлил неподдельный энтузиазм, с которым парень, только что тайком кормивший бродячего пса, отсасывал у совершенно незнакомого мужчины, одновременно насаживаясь своим крепким упругим задом на член другого незнакомца. Он, кажется, даже постанывал от усердия, и Дженсен со своего места видел, как двигается за щекой его язык, работая от души. Мужчина, трахавший его сзади, вошёл в раж, и, вцепившись обеими руками парню в бёдра, засаживал ему с такой силой, что беднягу подкидывало на месте - что, однако, не заставило его сбиться с ритма, пока второй мужчина вколачивался ему в рот. Данниль, чёрт её возьми, была права - это было настоящее гей-порно, наглое, непристойное, ужасное своей обыденностью и запредельным бесстыдством. Мужчина, дрочивший на эту фантастическую сцену, кончил первым и громко застонал, выстреливая семенем в мягкий вечерний воздух. Семейство - мужчина, женщина и девочка лет двенадцати, - проходившее мимо, покосилось в его сторону, но тотчас отвернулось, не выказав ни возмущения, ни интереса. Тем временем второй из мужчин кончил парню в рот, и Дженсен увидел, как у того перекатывается кадык - он старательно сглатывал всё до последней капли. Ещё пара толчков сзади, и третий мужчина также получил разрядку. То, что её так и не получил сам парень, их, по-видимому, мало волновало. Отпустив его и заправив члены в штаны, мужчины спустились с лестницы, и один из них, проходя мимо урны для пожертвований, небрежно бросил туда банкноту. Ни один из них даже не обернулся, чтобы взглянуть на только что оттраханного ими паренька.  
Но зато на него смотрел Дженсен. Смотрел во все глаза.  
Парень стоял на четвереньках ещё пару секунд после того, как его отпустили. Потом, слегка морщась, одёрнул тунику и осторожно сел на ступеньку. Член у него наполовину стоял, и, бросив на свой пах неуверенный взгляд, парень оправил тунику и вздохнул, решив, видимо, что обойдётся и так. Наполовину эрегированный член выступил под складками белой ткани соблазнительной выпуклостью, и Дженсен, к своему стыду, почувствовал, что и сам начинает возбуждаться. Он понял теперь, почему этот парень такой взъерошенный - судя по всему, его трахают по несколько раз в день, и одному богу известно, как часто в течение этого дня ему удаётся принять душ. Другие мирто, стоявшие на ступеньках повыше, похоже, обладали более гибким графиком работы.  
\- Если я сейчас подойду к нему, - вполголоса проговорил Дженсен, - с чего мне начать, чтобы не спугнуть его?  
\- Ну, - голос Данниль прозвучал слегка неуверенно: только что разыгравшаяся сцена смутила даже её, - он, конечно, примет тебя за нового клиента. И может отказать - сам видишь, как его только что уездили. Так что лучше сразу напрямоту, кто ты и чего хочешь.  
\- Он не обидится?  
\- Откуда я знаю, босс? Я общалась с аркадийцами не больше твоего.  
\- Зачем ты мне тогда вообще сдалась, - проворчал Дженсен и поднялся со скамейки.  
Парень успел вытянуться на спине и, кажется, предвкушал заслуженный отдых. Увидев Дженсена, он приподнял голову и настороженно сузил глаза. У Дженсена сжалось сердце. Бедняга.  
\- Добрый вечер, - поздоровался он, останавливаясь у подножия лестницы и не ступая на ступеньку. - Простите, если помешал. Меня зовут Дженсен Эклз, я журналист, прилетел на Аркадию сегодня утром с Терпсихоры-2. Буду делать серию репортажей о вашей планете. Я понимаю, я... возможно, это не слишком вовремя, но не могли бы вы дать мне небольшое интервью?  
Ну вот, как Данниль и сказала - сразу всё напрямоту. На секунду Дженсену показалось, что идея была идиотской, потому что сузившиеся было глаза парня расширились чуть не до размера чайных блюдец. Он смотрел на Дженсена в немом изумлении, как будто тот предложил ему с завтрашнего дня занять пост Полимарха. Впрочем, подозрительности в этом взгляде не было. Напротив - в нём сквозило облегчение: парень понял, что Дженсен не собирается его трахать, и был за это так признателен, что охотно выполнил бы любую другую просьбу.  
\- Я заканчиваю через сорок минут, - сказал он виновато, как будто извиняясь, что не может всё бросить прямо сейчас.  
Дженсен улыбнулся.  
\- Ничего. Я подожду. Можно и в другой день, если вам удобнее.  
\- Да мне без разницы, я тут и так с утра до ночи торчу. Давайте через час в кафе "Блиссе", это на Площади Урожая, знаете?  
\- Найду. Значит, договорились... простите, ваше имя?  
\- Джаред. Джаред Падалеки.  
\- Очень приятно, Джаред. Так через час? - спросил Дженсен и протянул ему руку.  
Парень уставился на неё, потом нерешительно пожал. Когда он вскинул глаза, в них искрилось такое неприкрытое, жадное любопытство, что Дженсену стало неловко, даром что он сам пялился по сторонам целый день точно таким же взглядом.  
\- Ну ты и ушлая штучка, - восхитилась Данниль, когда он, ещё раз сжав широкую ладонь Джареда в своей, пошёл от лестницы прочь. - И часа не пробыл в городе, а уже снял себе мальчика. Если так дальше пойдёт, я начну всерьёз опасаться за твой моральный облик.  
\- Видео записалось? - перебил её Дженсен.  
\- А то. Третий раз пересматриваю.  
\- Переформатируй и сбрось мне на лэптоп. Сейчас.  
\- Как прикажете, босс.

* * *

День, начавшийся и прошедший как обычно, сулил неожиданно интересное завершение. Едва колокол в здании Пантеона пробил шесть, Джаред вскочил и почти бегом кинулся к служебному входу в нижней части храма, где располагалась душевая и раздевалки. Преследовал он при этом целых три цели: во-первых, опередить придурка Джейка и заскочить в душ раньше него, во-вторых, избегнуть неотвратимых нотаций от Лорен, сверлившей его взглядом с самого обеда, и в-третьих - поскорее разделаться с рабочей рутиной и отправиться на назначенную встречу.  
Уже через десять минут, как следует отдарившись и переодевшись в повседневные джинсы и футболку, Джаред вышел из храма, сладко потягиваясь на ходу. Последняя троица здорово его ухайдохала, но он успел быстренько подрочить в душе и теперь чувствовал себя отлично. Он даже прошёлся с холма пешком, насвистывая про себя. Предстоящая встреча со странным парнем, как его там, Дженсеном Эклзом, ужасно его интриговала.  
Джаред немного опоздал, и, войдя в переполненное кафе, завертел головой, отыскивая свободный столик. Такого не оказалось, зато в конце зала, возле окна, он увидел того самого парня, который тут же заметил его и помахал рукой. Джаред помахал в ответ и через пару секунд уже садился напротив него.  
\- Слава Полимарху! Простите за опоздание, - извинился он, протискиваясь между столешницей и кожаным диванчиком. - Уф, ну и духота тут.  
\- А по-моему, воздух просто чудесный, - отозвался Дженсен Эклз. - Вы бы пожили пару недель на Терпсихоре-2, узнали бы, что такое духота.  
Джаред поглядел на него с любопытством, всё ещё не до конца веря. Нет, однозначно, этот парень был нездешним, только Джаред скорее бы поверил, что он откуда-нибудь из Критиды или Южных Помпей. Туристы редко заглядывали в Питерполь - городок как городок, ничего интересного тут не было, - а если и заглядывали, то держались надменно, даже чванливо, как всегда жители больших городов держатся в провинции. Но этот парень был, похоже, не просто из другого города... он был, с ума сойти, из другого мира. Сама эта мысль плохо укладывалась у Джареда в голове.  
\- Заметили рога? - поинтересовался Дженсен Эклз таким невозмутимым тоном, что Джаред невольно уставился на его аккуратно подстриженную макушку.  
\- Ч-чего? - переспросил он, и Эклз пояснил:  
\- Рога или уши-локаторы, уж не знаю, что вы там высматриваете. Нету?  
\- Да в глаза вроде бы не бросаются, - засмеялся Джаред и, заметив приветливую улыбку Дженсена, окончательно расслабился. - Извините, я пялюсь, да? Просто никак не верится, что вы и правда с другой планеты. Никогда не встречал инопланетянина.  
\- Как видите, ничего интересного. И так повсюду. Человечество заселило сотню планет, и ни на одной не столкнулось с другой разумной расой. Обидно до жути.  
\- Ага, - согласился Джаред, для которого всё это по-прежнему звучало какой-то научной фантастикой. Нет, конечно, он знал о существовании Ста Миров и СОНМ, к которому вскоре присоединится и Аркадия, но... Одно дело - знать, и совсем другое - вот так запросто болтать с парнем, прилетевшим с Терпсихоры-2, что бы это ни значило.  
Его восторженные размышления были прерваны громким бурчанием в животе, за которое, будь он дома, мама тотчас сделала бы ему замечание. Джаред слегка покраснел, а Дженсен понимающе улыбнулся, раскрывая меню.  
\- Я вас угощу, можно?  
\- Ну... - Джаред напрягся, но Дженсен тут же пояснил, торопливо, словно вдруг осознал допущенный промах:  
\- В качестве платы за интервью - так всегда делается.  
\- А. Ну тогда давайте. Мне салат с морской капустой, блины с бананами, стейк и... а вы пробовали здешнюю печёную картошку? Это супер-класс, возьмите обязательно.  
Следующие несколько минут они болтали о местной кухне. Дженсен рассказал, что на других мирах еду чаще всего производят синтетически, потому что плодородной почвы на колонизированных планетах не так уж много: чаще всего экосистема попросту отторгает земные культуры, а местная флора и фауна в пищу человеку не годится.  
\- Поэтому и едим всякую дрянь, которая только выглядит как стейк, а на вкус - резина резиной.  
\- Правда? - удивился Джаред. - Я и не знал. А у нас тут всё натуральное. Я в детстве жил на ферме у бабушки, они с дедом разводили овец, и ещё у них был виноградник и яблоневый сад - я яблоками на всю жизнь объелся, видеть их уже не могу. Потом, правда, папа продал ферму, ну, так получилось.  
\- Значит, вы живете в городе? С семьёй, да?  
\- Ага, с родителями, сестрой и братьями. Ну и ещё с Жен. Женевьев, это вторая жена отца, - пояснил Джаред и отправил в рот порцию салата, который официант только что поставил перед ним. Дженсен тоже попробовал свой салат, выразил восхищение - Джареду показалось, что неподдельное - тихим глубоким вздохом, а потом спросил:  
\- Так у вас большая семья?  
\- Довольно-таки. От первой жены, от моей мамы, у папы я, моя сестрёнка Мэган и ещё Джефф, он самый старший, но с нами уже лет пять не живёт. Он техник в Гуннаполисской Обсерватории. Слыхали? - Дженсен качнул головой, и Джаред обиделся. - Ну как же, ну Гуннаполисская Обсерватория. Она же на всю галактику известна. Вот как раз сегодня там Полимарх с официальным визитом.  
\- Я же только сегодня утром прилетел, - пояснил Дженсен, но Джаред не счёл это достаточным оправданием.  
\- В общем, Джефф в Гуннаполисе, а мы с Мэган тут. И ещё Росс с Тристаном - это папины дети от второй жены, от Женевьев. Близнецы.  
\- Они тоже живут с вами?  
\- Конечно. Они ведь малышня ещё, им и пяти нет. У нас большой дом, места всем хватает. Это в Тисовом квартале, не очень далеко отсюда. Я обычно на работу пешком хожу. Ну, когда не опаздываю, - добавил он чуть смущённо, не уточняя, что опаздывает практически всегда.  
Дженсен кивнул, разглядывая свой салат. Он то ли задумался, то ли - но эта мысль показалась Джареду нелепой - как будто слушал кого-то. Хотя слушать было некого, голоса других посетителей кафе сливались в ровный гул. Так что, видимо, он просто обдумывал следующий вопрос.  
\- Это уже интервью? - спросил Джаред с любопытством.  
Дженсен вскинул на него глаза. Здорово у него это получалось - ну, вскидывать их. Ресницы у него были густые и так классно взмывали вверх, мягко и плавно. Джаред не раз видел, как другие мирто отрабатывали похожий взгляд, и сам пару раз попытался, но получалось смешно, так что он бросил эту затею. А у Дженсена выходило не смешно, а так... завораживающе. И его глаза так странно блестели за тонкими стёклами очков, которые очень ему шли и придавали какой-то неуловимо загадочный вид.  
\- Вроде того, - подтвердил Дженсен, глядя Джареду в глаза. - Я что-то лишнее спросил?  
\- Лишнее? Да нет. Просто я вообще не знаю, что бы вам такого порассказать. У нас же тут скукотища, - Джаред неловко улыбнулся и пожал плечами. - Я просто думаю, если вы и правда с другой планеты, почему не поехали сразу в Атены? Там же главный муниципалитет, и Ипподром, и дворец Полимарха, и...  
\- Знаете, Джаред, - мягко прервал его Дженсен, и Джаред тут же замолчал, - я бывал во многих странах на многих планетах, и не раз убеждался, что любая столица - это страна в стране. Столичные люди зачастую совсем не такие, как жители основной части государства. Это отдельная нация, если хотите, отдельный народ. А меня интересует Аркадия и аркадийцы, а не Атены и Полимарх.  
"Меня не интересует Полимарх" - да, такое заявление было очень смелым. Джаред даже оторопел на секунду, прежде чем вспомнил, что говорит с инопланетянином. Хотя даже для инопланетянина это было чересчур.  
\- Так что давайте лучше ещё немного о вас, хорошо? - предложил Эклз, словно не замечая его замешательства. - Можете рассказать мне о вашей работе?  
Джаред удержал облегчённый вздох. Наконец-то тема, интерес к которой был ему понятен.  
\- Ну, как вы уже знаете - я мирто. Работаю пять дней в неделю с восьми до шести. Платят немного, но мне хватает. Хотя семью на это, конечно, содержать не будешь, но я про семью пока не думаю.  
\- С восьми до шести? - переспросил Эклз. - Без перерыва?  
\- Почему? С перерывами. Четыре раза в день по пятнадцать минут. Плюс ещё полчаса на обед. Ну и, знаете, день на день не приходится - иногда, бывает, с утра до вечера валяюсь на солнышке, загораю и всё такое. А бывает, от прихожан отбоя нет.  
\- Прихожан?  
\- Ну да, возносящих хвалу Полимарху. Вы же видели? Или нет?  
Дженсен ответил не сразу, снова как будто обдумывая свои слова. Потом сказал как-то чересчур осторожно, словно боясь задеть больное место:  
\- Вы так называете своих клиентов?  
Джаред наморщил лоб. Клиенты? Никогда не слышал, чтобы прихожан так называли - они же не посетители в кафе или парикмахерской... но в общем-то да, если подумать, для инопланетянина так было даже понятнее.  
\- Они не совсем клиенты, - принялся объяснять он. Чёрт, зря этот парень обратился именно к нему - у Лорен всё растолковать получилось бы лучше. - Они же не платят за какие-то там услуги. Только воздают хвалу Полимарху на ступенях храма. А я им в этом помогаю, как умею.  
\- По-моему, вы помогаете им очень усердно, - сказал Дженсен и тут же смолк с таким видом, словно эти слова вырвались у него помимо воли и он тут же о них пожалел. Но Джаред даже не заметил этого мимолётного напряжения и пожал плечами.  
\- Ха, сказали бы вы это моему начальству. Клифф считает, что я балбес. Клифф - это наш старший жрец. Да я, наверное, правда балбес, раз после трёх лет работы всё ещё торчу на нижней ступеньке, - он уныло улыбнулся, надеясь, что насмешка над собой сгладит ощущение, будто он жалуется. Его мать всегда говорила, что жалуются на свою судьбу только те, кто ничего, кроме жалости, не достоин.  
\- Три года работы, говорите? А вам сейчас...  
\- Двадцать один. Я там с восемнадцати. Меня забрали из колледжа, с первого курса. Я учился на театральном. Хотел потом в Гуннаполис податься, к Джеффу. Про Гуннаполисский театр драмы тоже не слыхали, да? Ну понятно, - усмехнулся он, когда Дженсен покачал головой. - Короче, планов было громадье. Я ж как-то не подумал, что среди студентов на театральном жрецы часто ищут новеньких. Телосложение, внешность, всё такое, понимаете... То есть я не то чтобы хвастаюсь, - поспешно добавил он. - Знаю, я-то далеко не красавчик. Но мой куратор в колледже говорил, что у меня есть типаж. С типажом - это даже лучше, чем с красотой. Ну, для актёра лучше. Для мирто - нет, конечно. Поэтому я и торчу на последней ступеньке.  
Дженсен слушал его болтовню так внимательно, что Джаред окончательно стушевался. Мама ему часто пеняла, что у него язык как помело - кучу всего наговорит, и хоть бы слово по делу. Эх, Дженсен Эклз, зря ты, похоже, выставил мне халявный ужин.  
Дженсен Эклз, впрочем, отнюдь не выглядел разочарованным. Кажется, ему даже скучно не было. Вот дела.  
\- А можно поподробнее о том, как именно вы получили эту работу? Я так понимаю, вы её не хотели?  
Джаред вытаращился на него.  
\- Как можно не хотеть служить в храме Полимарха?! Хотел, конечно. Просто мне как-то в голову не приходило, что я им подойду. Не думал, что такое дело по мне. Тут же куча всяких правил, а у меня с правилами вечно проблемы...  
\- Как с собакой? - спросил Дженсен, и Джаред чуть не сполз под стол.  
\- В-вы видели, да? Только не сдавайте меня, хорошо? А то в последние пару месяцев Клифф только и ищет предлог, чтоб меня выпереть!  
\- Не сдам, - заверил его Эклз. - Я вообще не собираюсь вмешиваться в вашу жизнь. Просто хочу вас понять.  
Джаред моргнул. Ему было не совсем ясно, чего тут может быть непонятного.  
\- Так значит, - сказал Дженсен, помолчав, - жрецы наблюдают за молодыми людьми и среди них отбирают тех, кто им подходит. Ваше мнение при этом учитывалось? Вы могли отказаться?  
Отказаться? Странный он всё-таки, этот журналист.  
\- Да кто ж от такого откажется? Тем более что как раз перед этим Жен родила близнецов, папе стало труднее платить за мой колледж, а в храме я мог получать зарплату. Нет, это было здорово, я радовался ужасно.  
\- И это не тяжело?  
\- Что тяжело?  
\- Ну, - медленно, словно опять тщательно подбирая слова, сказал Дженсен, - отдаваться незнакомым мужчинам на виду у других людей. С утра до вечера. Пять дней в неделю.  
Джаред смотрел на него непонимающе. Суть вопроса от него по-прежнему ускользала.  
\- Разве вы от этого не устаёте? - спросил Дженсен почти нетерпеливо, и до Джареда наконец дошло.  
\- А! Это! - засмеялся он. - Знаете, как когда. Бывает, задницу до крови сотрёшь - там ведь рабочие мозоли не нарастают. Хотя могли бы! А я ещё вечно забываю смазку. Так-то её по инструкции надо наносить четыре раза в день, не столько для нас, сколько для удобства прихожан. Но я постоянно забываю, маме всё время приходится напоминать. Сегодня вот тоже...  
\- Ваша мама, она... как она относится ко всему этому?  
\- К тому, что я забываю смазку?  
\- К тому, чем вы вообще занимаетесь на своём рабочем месте.  
\- Э... - Джаред снова уставился на него, сбитый с толку. - Ну, как... обычно относится. Жалеет, правда, что я совсем не продвинулся по карьерной лестнице. В буквальном смысле, - он улыбнулся своей шутке, но Эклз на улыбку не ответил. Похоже, Джаред всё-таки его утомил. - На самом деле она не хотела, чтобы я становился актёром, говорила, это низкое ремесло. Но мне нравилось... Хотя и тут тоже хорошо.  
Дженсен кивнул, откидываясь на спинку дивана. Джаред свёл под столом колени. Взгляд этого парня нравился ему всё меньше.  
\- Вот, - неловко добавил он. - Что-нибудь ещё?  
\- Наверное, на сегодня достаточно. Я и так вас задержал, - сказал Дженсен, делая официанту знак. - А завтра у вас опять рабочий день... верно?  
Официант принёс счёт, и Дженсен, мельком просмотрев его, протянул пластиковую карточку с золотыми прожилками. Официант принял её очень учтиво, сразу опознав большую шишку - это же не Атены, в Питерполе редко кто рассчитывался безналичкой.  
\- Спасибо за ужин, - сказал Джаред, стараясь как-то загладить неловкость. Этот Дженсен понравился ему, несмотря на свои странные взгляды и непонятные паузы между репликами. Было в нём что-то не от мира сего, причём в прямом смысле. По крайней мере, Джаред таких, как он, раньше никогда не встречал.  
\- Вам спасибо, - ответил Эклз, и его слова прозвучали так искренне, что Джаред невольно улыбнулся. - То, что вы мне рассказали, было очень... познавательно. Может, встретимся как-нибудь ещё раз? В ваш выходной? Я пробуду на Аркадии неделю, и если вы сможете...  
\- Чего ж не смогу. Вы где остановились?  
\- В "Доме у воды".  
\- Ого! Крутая гостиница. Я вам могу позвонить в номер? Свой не оставляю, у нас как раз линия накрылась, ремонтников ещё не вызывали.  
\- Конечно, - Дженсен быстро написал на салфетке номер, по которому с ним можно было связаться. Джаред взял салфетку и добавил, сам не зная, зачем:  
\- Ну и... если что, вы знаете, где меня всегда можно найти.  
Он сказал и испугался, как бы это не было принято за кокетство или, не приведи Полимарх, за флирт. Но Дженсен лишь серьёзно кивнул и протянул ему руку, как тогда, у храма. И в точности как тогда, Джаред не был уверен, что он хочет сказать, предлагая ему, мирто, рукопожатие, как равному.  
Но он всё равно взял эту руку. И в точности как тогда, что-то ёкнуло у него под ребром, когда тёплая ладонь Дженсена Эклза сомкнулась вокруг его ладони.

* * *

Вернувшись в отель, Дженсен первым делом сдёрнул очки и сел за лэптоп.  
\- Всё мне переслала?  
\- Ты имеешь в виду горячее гей-порно, - проворковала с экрана его ассистентка, - или...  
\- Или, Данниль. Избавь меня хоть сейчас от своих комментариев, хватит того, что ты весь вечер рот не закрывала.  
\- Прости, Дженс, но мальчик был такой забавный. Ну вот, я всё отправила, лови.  
Дженсен открыл файл, который она ему переслала, и откинулся на спинку кресла, кусая ноготь большого пальца. Хитрая мордочка Данниль на мониторе лэптопа сменилась простодушной физиономией парня, с которым Дженсен расстался полчаса назад... расстался, надо сказать, в полном раздрае.  
Дженсен Эклз не был ханжой. Он многое повидал на своём веку, становился свидетелем, а иногда и участником многих сомнительных ситуаций и обычаев. Сам он запросто спал с представителями обоего пола, и, ввиду довольно суетливого образа жизни, не мог похвастаться упорядоченностью связей. Самый длинный его роман длился чуть больше месяца. Так что он вполне понимал, каково приходится этому парню, Джареду, изо дня в день на протяжении последних трёх лет... Чего он не мог понять - так это отношения, которое Джаред демонстрировал к своей работе и своей жизни вообще.  
Ведь это было неправильно. Это было, чёрт побери, попросту гнусно - то, что совсем юных парней и девушек выдёргивали из привычной жизни и, фигурально выражаясь, распинали на алтаре местного божка. Бога-Президента, мать его так... У этих ребят - и у Джареда Падалеки тоже, - были какие-то собственные планы на жизнь. Были желания, стремления, мечты. И они отказывались от всего этого без малейших колебаний, не допуская даже мысль о сомнении, а взамен получали - что? Стёртые до крови естественные отверстия и зарплату, на которую и жить-то можно было кое-как? Впрочем, Дженсен ничего не знал о том, сколько платят мирто с высших ступенек лестницы. Возможно, на это можно было вполне прилично жить. Вот только "прилично" казалось очень пошлым словом, даже издевательским, учитывая все обстоятельства.  
Дженсен внимательно просмотрел запись, которую вёл во время их с Джаредом разговора. Не очень честно, конечно, но, в конце концов, часом ранее Дженсен записал на видео кое-что похлеще - такое уж у него ремесло, ничего не поделаешь. Так же, как Джаред ничего не мог - да и, похоже, не хотел - поделать со своим ремеслом. Дженсен смотрел на него, такого юного, взъерошенного, улыбающегося то весело, то смущённо, активно жестикулирующего во время разговора - он так размахивал руками, что пару раз чуть не сбил очки у Дженсена с переносицы. Он был как большой неуклюжий медвежонок, искренне радующийся тёплому вечеру, вкусной еде, приятной компании, жизни вообще... Дженсен нажал на паузу и включил второе видео параллельным потоком. Запись была хуже, потому что он снимал с достаточно большого расстояния, но все детали просматривались отчётливо. И Дженсен увидел, как этот самый жизнерадостный парень позволяет двум абсолютно незнакомым мужчинам трахать себя в рот и в зад прямо посреди улицы, на виду у толпы людей.  
И это просто не укладывалось в голове.  
Он свёл две картинки в одну плоскость, расположив одну над другой. Вот Джаред, застывший в стоп-кадре с приоткрытым ртом, приподнятыми бровями и с болтающейся возле уха рукой - что-то он там в тот момент опять показывал. И вот - тот же самый Джаред, глубоко всосавший чужой член, Джаред с бесстыже оттопыренным голым задом, в котором ещё один член утонул по самые яйца. И менее часа разницы между двумя этими записями. Как такое может быть? Дженсен отлично понимал жеманство того размалёванного мальчишки со ступеней повыше, понимал вульгарную томность женщин, у которых сегодня между ног тоже побывало немало гостей. Он бывал в "весёлых кварталах" дюжины планет, иногда - что греха таить? - и в качестве клиента, когда день выдавался хреновый, и ему требовалась разрядка. И он знал, что такое цинизм прожжённой шлюхи, сделавшей трах своей работой.  
В Джареде не было этого. Не было вообще. Дженсен высматривал это - хоть тенью, хоть намёком - все те полчаса, что они провели вместе, и теперь, снова и снова прокручивая запись, вновь выискивал свидетельства, которые проморгал. Но нечего было выискивать. Это был просто обычный парень, искренний, чистосердечный, очень хороший, кажется. И он совершенно не принимал всерьёз то, что с ним происходило изо дня в день. Словно не сознавал, что, позволяя использовать себя, становится грязным. Словно... да, словно грязь к нему просто не липла.  
Но как такое могло быть возможно?  
А очень просто, подумал Дженсен, покусывая губу. Ты вспомни, в каком мире он живёт. В мире, где почтенные семейства невозмутимо прогуливаются мимо мест, где среди бела дня творятся настоящие оргии. В мире, где молодые люди обоего пола вступают в первый сексуальный контакт исключительно за деньги. В мире, где матери напоминают своим сыновьям захватить на работу любрикант, чтоб хоть сегодня не стереть задницу до крови. Как же он может знать, что происходящее с ним неправильно, когда всё, что он видел всю жизнь, утверждает обратное? Что всё нормально, нормальней некуда? Наоборот, он, похоже, воспринимает свою должность как почётную. Хотя это как раз неудивительно - в мире, где культ личности правителя доведён до буквального обожествления, возможность служить этому божеству может быть воспринята только как великая честь. А какой именно частью своего тела ты возносишь хвалу Полимарху - право слово, такие мелочи...  
Дженсен тряхнул головой, протирая ладонью глаза. Что-то он слишком завёлся из-за этого мальчишки. Как сказала бы Данниль, принял близко к сердцу. Но ему в самом деле было почти больно смотреть на эту простодушную улыбку, отвечать на этот бесхитростный взгляд... Проклятье, ведь то, о чём они говорили, вогнало бы в краску большинство опытных проституток по всей галактике. Ни одна из них не согласилась бы на подобные откровения даром. А этот - болтает, как ни в чём не бывало, в людном месте, уплетая за обе щеки местные восхитительные салатики... Дженсен был готов к внутренней сломленности, таящейся за напускной весёлостью, но такой жизнерадостности, такой непосредственности он не ждал совершенно. Поэтому и закончил встречу гораздо раньше, чем рассчитывал - ему слишком многое предстояло обдумать.  
Он по пятому разу включил запись интервью и убавил звук, больше не вслушиваясь в слова, а следя за движениями, мимикой, взглядом. Он сам уже не знал, что именно пытался там высмотреть, и неожиданно поймал себя на том, что просто любуется Джаредом Падалеки - его порывистостью, его открытым лицом, таким, какое в высокоразвитых мирах нечасто встретишь... И был бы он ещё дурачок какой - так нет, толковый парень, энергичный, старательный. Только если бы всю эту энергию направить в другое русло... более соответствующее человеческому достоинству, что ли.  
Раздался сигнал связи - Данниль опять вышла на контакт. Дженсен неохотно свернул видео и ответил на вызов.  
\- Что, налюбоваться никак не можешь? Очнись, ещё полно других дел. Я тебе пробила встречу с консулом. С тебя внеплановая премия.  
Дженсен выпрямился от неожиданности.  
\- Дэн! Да ты просто умница! Как тебе удалось?  
\- О, лучше тебе не знать, а то я перестану быть незаменимой. Встреча послезавтра утром. Консульство в Атенах, так что придётся выехать завтра вечером.  
\- В Атенах? - переспросил Дженсен. - Я вообще-то не собирался уезжать из Питерполя так скоро...  
\- Ну так что же, смотаешься в столицу и потом вернёшься. Хотя что тебе дался этот Питерполь? Вокруг полно других местечек, не менее пасторальных, и я тебя уверяю, там царит точно такой же вселенский разврат. Вот например Лакрица - чудесный городок, у них там Национальный Центр Сексуального Воспитания. Могу пробить тебе встречу с руководством...  
\- Спасибо, Дэн, но для начала хватит и консула. А там посмотрим.  
Данниль замолчала и смерила его пронзительным, беспощадным взглядом, остро напоминавшим Дженсену взгляд, которым в детстве его сканировала мать.  
\- Надеюсь, - проговорила она, - ты не запал на этого мальчишку? У нас полно работы, Дженсен. Мне ведь не нужно напоминать, что ты делаешь репортаж об Аркадии, а не о бедном маленьком Джаспере, обиженном злой судьбой?  
\- Джареде. Его зовут Джаред.  
\- Ну вот, ты запомнил его имя! Это не к добру. Поедешь в Атены завтра же утром, там есть на что посмотреть. Я закажу тебе номер в отеле и машину на восемь три...  
Дженсен потянулся и мягко опустил крышку лэптопа, обрывая связь.

* * *

Следующим утром Джаред проснулся с первыми лучами солнца, и первым показался в столовой, даже прежде Женевьев, которая готовила на всю семью и вставала раньше других. Не то чтобы он плохо спал эту ночь - совсем наоборот, просто отлично, и ему снились чудесные, сладкие сны, которые он, просунувшись, тотчас забыл, но приятное послевкусие после них осталось и задало отличное настроение с самого начала дня. Он не стал дожидаться остальных домашних, быстренько перекусил тарелкой овсяных хлопьев и, не забыв прихватить смазку, вышел из дому в пять минут девятого, с наслаждением вдыхая воздух всей грудью.  
В первой половине дня в храме обычно было пусто, прихожане собирались позже, к полуденному богослужению, а те, кто желали воздать хвалу Полимарху на ступенях северной лестницы, и вовсе предпочитали вечерние часы. Джаред поздоровался с Лорен, не скрывавшей удивления от того, что он в кои-то веки пришёл не просто вовремя, а заранее, и, приняв душ и переодевшись в униформу, растянулся на своей ступеньке, закинув руки за голову и кося глазом по сторонам.  
Нет, глупо, конечно, было думать, что его вчерашний знакомый придёт сюда и сегодня, тем более - в такую рань. Он с другой планеты, он впервые на Аркадии, и ещё он журналист. Джаред знавал нескольких журналистов - более непоседливого народа ещё поискать. Сейчас они здесь, вечером - там, завтра - в каком-нибудь третьем месте. К тому же Дженсен (чёрт, подумал Джаред, какое же красивое имя - Дженсен) упоминал, что пробудет на Аркадии всего неделю. Наверняка у него миллион планов и всё такое... Джаред вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, подставляя лицо нежным утренним лучам. У Дженсена кожа была гораздо бледнее, чем у Джареда, да и у остальных аркадийцев. Неудивительно, если он половину жизни проводит в капсулах космолётов, мотаясь от планеты к планете в поисках материалов для своих статей... Кстати, Джаред ведь так и не спросил, о чём именно он пишет и на какое издание работает. Впрочем, вряд ли Джаред смог бы потом это издание найти - вся доступная на Аркадии периодика была местного производства, так же, как и видеопередачи.  
Так, бездельничая и загорая, Джаред провалялся часа полтора. Потом появился первый прихожанин - но направился не к Джареду, а к Алоне, сидевшей на дюжину ступеней выше. Джаред даже бровью не повёл, когда мужчина прошёл мимо него - за три года он научился слёту определять охотников до своей задницы. Это были в основном простые работящие парни, порывистые, грубоватые, они всегда твёрдо знали, чего хотели, делали дело быстро и от души и никогда не придумывали ничего пикантного. Джареда это вполне устраивало, хотя порой он с интересом наблюдал за тем, что выделывала со своими прихожанами Лорен на верхней ступеньке. Джаред бы так и изогнуться не смог... а если бы и смог, навернулся бы с лестницы вниз вместе с прихожанином, чего доброго. Да, вздохнул он про себя, вот потому-то я тут и торчу который год безо всяких перспектив. С другой стороны, если бы этот лощёный тип с физиономией потомственного аристократа, что поднялся сейчас к Алоне, подошёл к Джареду, Джаред бы просто не знал, что с ним делать. В нём не было изящества, грации, притягательной томности, как в женщинах и, чёрт побери, даже в Джейке. Взыскательным людям с тонким вкусом он был не более интересен, чем Херли - так Джаред назвал пса, который приблудился к храму и которого Джаред вроде как приручил, о чём жалел всякий раз, когда пёс кидался к нему с радостным лаем, не подозревая, что Джареда за это в любой момент могут уволить. Кстати, что-то сегодня его не видно... дрыхнет, наверное, денёк-то, похоже, будет жаркий.  
Джаред зевнул, потянулся, хрустя лопатками, и, сев на ступеньке, увидел Дженсена Эклза.  
Тот сидел на той же скамье, что и вчера, не напротив лестницы, а чуть в стороне. Сидел и смотрел на него. Джаред инстинктивно вскинул руку, чтобы помахать, и тут же, опомнившись, быстро опустил её, оглядываясь на Лорен. Нет, не заметила, слава Полимарху. На рабочем месте мирто запрещалось оказывать предпочтение кому бы то ни было, в любой форме, будь то даже невинное приветствие. Точно так же, кстати, запрещалось и отказывать, если только прихожанин не являлся к одному и тому же мирто второй раз подряд в течение одной недели. Это могло означать личную симпатию, что считалось недопустимым: мирто - не личность и даже не тело, мирто - путь, позволяющий душе паломника приобщиться божественной благодати. Поэтому был так важен оргазм у прихожанина, и совсем не важен оргазм у мирто. К счастью, дрочить не возбранялось, хотя считалось, что это лучше делать в перерыв, во время мытья. Джаред старался так и делать (только ещё одного повода для выговоров ему не доставало), но порой не выдерживал и давал себе разрядку прямо там, на ступеньках, на глазах у строгой Лорен, равнодушной Алоны и кривляки Джейка.  
Вот и сейчас ему ни с того, ни с сего захотелось сунуть руку под тунику и погладить свой член, чистый и мягкий, но уже тёплый и готовый воспрянуть в любой момент. Джаред опять покосился на Дженсена. Тот сидел, непринуждённо закинув одну руку на спинку скамейки и положив ногу на ногу, и, казалось, просто отдыхал, наслаждаясь погожим днём и плеском воды в фонтанах. Очков на нём не было, и Джареду на секунду стало даже жаль, так они ему шли - а с другой стороны, теперь его глаза были как будто ближе. И Джаред посмотрел в них, посмотрел на одну только секунду, а потом ещё на одну, и опомнился, только поняв, что улыбается от уха до уха. И Дженсен - Дженсен тоже улыбнулся ему в ответ.  
"Почему он не подойдёт?" - пронеслось у Джареда в голове, и от этой мысли он окончательно опомнился. Действительно, почему? Раз пришёл снова, значит, его всё-таки заинтересовал культ Полимарха, наверное, решил написать о нём отдельную статью. Но разве можно понять культ, не приобщившись к нему? И это было так легко сделать, намного проще и быстрее, чем заморачиваться с какими-то там интервью. Достаточно взойти на ступени, бросить символическую сумму в урну для пожертвований, и подняться... ну ладно, пусть даже не к Джареду - к Джейку или Алоне (Лорен, по мнению Джареда, была для Дженсена слишком чопорной). Взять их, излиться в них, и ощутить, как в полнейшем восторге твоя душа сливается с душой владыки мира... Как же Дженсен сможет об этом писать, если не попробует хотя бы раз?  
А может, он предпочитает смотреть? Да, такое вполне возможно. Некоторые прихожане, да вот взять хоть одного из вчерашней троицы, именно так и поступали, и это тоже приобщало их к божественной сущности Полимарха. Джареду на самом деле нравилось, когда смотрели, и именно так, как тот вчерашний - жадно, голодно, обшаривая и трахая его тело одним только взглядом. Конечно, он знал, что дело на самом деле совсем не в нём, и не в его теле - он был только средством, только ступенькой на пути к блаженству. Но, к счастью, мирто не возбранялось испытывать неземной кайф от того, что с ними делают. Не возбранялось стонать, и млеть, и подмахивать, и насаживаться на всю глубину, восхитительно дразня простату, и кончать... Хоть это не приобщало их к Полимарху так, как прихожан, но, чёрт возьми, Джаред тоже получал свою порцию неземного кайфа, пусть и не освящённого соприкосновением души Полимарха с его душой. Поэтому да, он любил, когда с ним это делали, и любил, когда смотрели.  
И сейчас он ловил себя на том, что хочет, ужасно хочет, чтобы этот странный парень с Терпсихоры-2. этот Дженсен Эклз, встал со своей грёбаной скамейки, подошёл и взял его. В рот, в зад, куда угодно, быстро и грубо, кончив в него тугой высокой струёй.  
Джаред вздохнул. Нехорошие мысли. Он давно научился абстрагироваться от личных симпатий, так же, как и от личных антипатий - иначе ему было бы сложно при работе с некоторыми прихожанами, ведь далеко не все из них блистали красотой и чистоплотностью. Нет уж, Джаред Падалеки, ты - мирто, и тебе всё равно, чьи руки тебя трогают и чьи глаза тебя раздевают. Всё равно, только... ну, помечтать-то можно? Совсем чуть-чуть?  
Дженсен всё не уходил, сидел и смотрел то на фонтаны, то на него. Джаред почувствовал, что его начинает немного нервировать этот взгляд. Он не понимал, чего Дженсену нужно - от него или от этого места вообще. К счастью, в эту минуту подошёл прихожанин, в котором Джаред с первого взгляда признал, как сказал бы Дженсен, "своего клиента". Высокий, плечистый, в потёртых джинсах и простой фланелевой рубашке, рукава которой были закатаны по локоть и обнажали большие мускулистые руки. Словом, всё, как Джаред привык, всё, как ему нравилось. Он не улыбнулся прихожанину - это тоже запрещалось, - но с готовностью подался ему навстречу, когда мужчина запустил свою большую руку в его расчесанные и приглаженные с утра волосы. Миг - и они уже не были такими приглаженными. Мужчина потянул Джареда на себя, сгребя его волосы в пятерне, и другой рукой расстегнул ширинку. Всё ясно - этот хочет в рот. Что ж, отличное начало дня. Джаред раскрыл губы, принимая в себя пока ещё вялый пенис, который почти тотчас дрогнул и запульсировал под его умелым языком.  
И тут Джаред - сам не зная, зачем, почему - опять покосился на скамейку, с которой на него смотрел Дженсен Эклз. И убедился, что Дженсен Эклз по-прежнему смотрит.  
Джаред с коротким стоном втянул член прихожанина на всю глубину и усиленно заработал щеками и языком. Он отлично делал минет, даже Клифф это признавал, к тому же это не составляло вообще никакого труда - язык, в отличие от задницы, не уставал ни капли. Хватка мужчины у него в волосах стала жёстче, он вывернул запястье, чуть не выдрав у Джареда из темени клок волос - больно, твою мать, но знак хороший, стало быть, Джаред всё делает верно. Он опять скосил глаза и увидел, что Дженсен смотрит на него неотрывно, больше не заглядываясь на фонтаны. Его глаза расширились, без стёкол очков они выглядели ярче и как-то беззащитнее. В них отражался солнечный свет и капельки воды, и от этого - а может, и от чего-то другого - они блестели особенно ярко.  
И Джаред просто не удержался. Ну просто сил не было никаких. Раз он так смотрит... что ж, грех его немножко не подразнить.  
Он подался вперёд и обхватил рукой голую задницу мужчины, толкавшегося ему в горло. Погладил, игриво скользнув пальцем в щель между ягодицами, а когда прихожанин вздрогнул, сделал свой фирменный финт языком - тот самый, который ни одного мужика ещё не оставил равнодушным. Прихожанин громко застонал, вцепился Джареду в волосы второй рукой и принялся вбиваться ему в горло с такой силой, словно орудовал отбойным молотком где-нибудь на шахте, на которой он, наверное, работал. Джаред обхватил половинки его твёрдых ягодиц ладонями и заводил головой влево-вправо, нарочито постанывая и причмокивая губами. Член мужчины у него во рту задрожал, и Джаред приготовился, расслабляя горло. Через пару секунд солёная струя ударила ему по корню языка. Джаред сглотнул её и, не выпуская член изо рта, старательно вылизал головку, прежде чем разомкнуть влажные, блестящие от чужого семени губы.  
\- Твою же мать! - простонал мужчина, всё ещё стискивая его волосы, и Джаред, скромно улыбнувшись (теперь было можно), ответил:  
\- Слава Полимарху.  
Проходя мимо урны, прихожанин высыпал в неё всё содержимое своего кармана - кучу мелочи, но важно ведь не то, сколько даешь, а то, сколько у тебя после этого остаётся. Джаред удовлетворённо вздохнул и аккуратно протёр уголки рта. День только начался, и это далеко не последний член, который ему сегодня придётся сосать.  
Он вспомнил про Дженсена и посмотрел на скамейку. Да, сидит по-прежнему, но уже овладел собой. Лицо спокойное, взгляд ничего не выражает. Только руки теперь скрещены на груди, а ноги твёрдо упираются в землю. Интересно, он дрочил? Джаред не заметил, да и вид у парня был чересчур напряжённый. Невозможно было сказать, понравилась ли ему маленькая сценка, которую для него устроил Джаред. Ну что ж, его проблемы. Никто, в конце концов, не мешает ему сейчас встать, подойти и самому занять место мужика во фланелевой рубашке.  
Ещё парочка паломников прошла по лестнице вверх, а затем опять нашлась работа для Джареда. Новый прихожанин был старше предыдущего, более грузным и не с такими красивыми руками, а член его и вовсе не пробуждал никаких эстетических чувств. Так что Джаред был рад, когда стало ясно, что мужчина хочет его в зад. Джаред откинулся на спину, приглашающе разводя согнутые в коленях ноги. Мужчина был явно не местный, наверное, откуда-то из деревни, где нет Пантеонов - он не привык воздавать хвалу Полимарху таким образом и немного робел, неуклюже тычась в Джареда мягким членом. Спрятав усмешку, Джаред обхватил мужчину левой рукой за взмыленную шею и притянул его ближе, помогая ему другой рукой, направляя в себя и лаская основание члена, чтобы придать ему больше твёрдости. Заодно он раскрыл губы и припустил хрипотцы в дыхание, глядя мужчине в глаза сквозь опущенные ресницы. Это почти всегда срабатывало, так что и в этот раз результат не заставил себя ждать: окрепший член мужчины ткнулся в него, входя разом на всю глубину - не слишком глубоко, потому что размером парень похвастаться не мог. Но Джаред тут же сдвинул ноги, запирая его в себе и сжимаясь так, чтобы чувство тесноты вскружило голову и послало волну крови к мозгу. Мужчина навалился на него, тычась лицом ему в шею. Джаред повернул голову и посмотрел поверх его темени на Дженсена.  
Дженсен по-прежнему был там. И под тканью его джинсов, плотно облегающей пах, отчётливо был виден контур эрегированного члена.  
Джаред улыбнулся про себя и закинул ноги прихожанину на пояс, скрещивая щиколотки и втягивая его в себя поглубже. Вот так, парень, давай... Всё получится, и ты сольёшься с Полимархом, а я... я тоже своего не упущу.  
Джаред заработал бёдрами, чувствуя, как подрагивают и перекатываются мышцы на обнажённых ногах. Парень над ним дрожал и пыхтел; Джаред трахал его, несмотря на то, что это его член был у Джареда в заднице - но верховодство в сексе определяется не тем, чей член в чьей заднице, и Джаред это знал как никто. Он задавал ритм, темп, силу и глубину проникновений, он трахался изо всех сил, запрокинув голову и громко дыша сквозь сжатые зубы. Когда его партнёр окончательно приноровился и уже не нуждался в его помощи, Джаред откинулся на ступеньку спиной и обвил ладонью собственный член, поворачивая лицо в ту сторону, где Дженсен Эклз сидел и не сводил с него глаз. Джаред опустил ресницы и разжал челюсти, позволяя дыханию легко и быстро вырываться из приоткрытых губ, и заработал рукой, чувствуя быстрые короткие толчки в своей заднице, жаркие, возбуждающие, поднимающие его на ту высоту, с которой он так отлично и ясно видел целый мир. Его рука на собственном члене работала с бешеной скоростью, он уже не сознавал, что должен доставлять удовольствие тому другому мужчине, а не себе. Но его партнёр был в полном порядке, судя по звуку дыхания и по тяжести его тела у Джареда на животе, так что Джаред отдался собственным чувствам и полетел, полетел высоко-высоко под неотрывным взглядом ярких зелёных глаз, так ослепительно сверкавших в лучах полуденного солнца.  
Он слишком увлёкся и кончил неаккуратно, забрызгав себе всю грудь. Мужчина всё ещё толкался у него между ног, и Джаред, возбуждение у которого резко спало, кинул на него сердитый взгляд, с трудом удержав порыв отпихнуть придурка от себя. Но бедняга был не виноват, что у него нелады с потенцией - наверное, он сам о них знал, потому так и робел поначалу. Джаред обвил его плечи руками и мягко отстранил от себя, а потом, не дав опомнится, нырнул ему между ног и заглотил его член, чувствуя на нём слабый земляничный привкус смазки, которой Джаред этим утром обработал собственный зад. Тут уж долго трудиться не понадобилось - пара правильных подходов, и мужичок кончил, дёргано и слабенько, но тут уж кто как умеет. Джаред привычно вылизал его член (чистоплотность - прежде всего), а потом поднял голову и подарил ему одну из своих самых очаровательных улыбок.  
\- Слава Полимарху, - низко проворковал он, и мужик промямлил в ответ что-то нечленораздельное, глядя на него совершенно осоловевшим взглядом.  
Джаред оглянулся.  
Дженсена на скамейке больше не было.  
Поборов прилив разочарования, Джаред отправился в душевую - пришла пора использовать первый из его пятнадцатиминутных перерывов. Намыливая ягодицы и проталкивая пальцы в задний проход, он вспоминал этот тёмный, глубокий взгляд, которым пожирал его Дженсен - взгляд, совсем не похожий на те, которые Джаред привык чувствовать на себе, выполняя свою работу. В нём было возбуждение, это-то он распознавал совершенно точно - но было и что-то ещё, совсем незнакомое Джареду, странное, непонятное, и оттого особенно притягательное. Он вздохнул, сердясь на себя за то, что опять всё сделал неправильно и так и не сумел соблазнить этого зеленоглазого красавчика. Ну, этого следовало ожидать - Дженсен слишком хорош для него. Такие, как он, выбирают ребят с верхних ступенек лестницы.  
Вымывшись и не забыв заново смазать задницу, Джаред вернулся на лестницу. Джейк вовсю ублажал какую-то парочку, и Лорен была при деле, Алоны видно не было - наверное, тоже ушла на перерыв. Скамейка перед храмом по-прежнему пустовала, и Джаред уселся на свою ступеньку, рассеянно глядя по сторонам в поисках Херли.  
До вечера у него было ещё три или четыре прихожанина - не очень много, и не особенно ненасытные, так что он совсем не устал и подумал, что домой хорошо бы пройтись тоже пешком. Колокол пробил шесть, Джаред в пятый и в последний раз за день спустился в нижние помещения храма, привёл себя в порядок, переоделся и, выйдя на улицу, ступил на ленту движущейся дорожки.  
\- Привет.  
Знакомый голос прозвучал чуть не над самым ухом, и Джаред подскочил от неожиданности, круто оборачиваясь через плечо.  
Дженсен отступил на шаг, виновато улыбаясь.  
\- Извини. Не хотел напугать.  
"Когда это мы перешли на "ты"?" - лихорадочно подумал Джаред, но не поправил его. Чёрт, он был так рад видеть его снова, что...  
\- Привет, - выдохнул он, тоже улыбаясь в ответ. Теперь он был не на работе, теперь было можно. - А я думал, ты уже не появишься.  
\- Возникло одно срочное дело, - туманно ответил Дженсен. - Ты очень торопишься? Можно, я с тобой пройдусь?  
\- И совсем не тороплюсь, - просиял Джаред. - Наоборот, хотел до дома пешком прогуляться. Времени полно.  
"И я совсем не против провести его с тобой", - добавил он мысленно, украдкой поглядывая на Дженсена. Тот держался так же, как вчера, приветливо и чуть-чуть отстранённо. Но Джаред-то помнил эти его тёмные, странные взгляды, когда он сидел на скамейке и смотрел, мать его, смотрел, не желая подойти. А вот теперь подошёл и... ну, уже это было хорошо.  
\- У меня вообще-то время только до восьми, - сказал Дженсен, помолчав. - Я сегодня вечером уезжаю в Атены.  
\- А-а, - протянул Джаред, чувствуя, как у него слегка вытягивается лицо. - Ну... это здорово. Я же говорил, обязательно тебе надо там побывать. Там обалденно. Я, правда, никогда там не был, но Джефф был, и он говорит - красотища неописуемая.  
\- Да, верю, - кивнул Дженсен, глядя мимо него всё так же чуть отстранённо. - Но я не город смотреть собираюсь, у меня там встреча... ладно, не важно, - оборвал он сам себя, переводя на Джареда смягчившийся взгляд. - У нас два часа. Как мы их проведём? Ты голодный, наверное, может, поужинаем...  
\- Да нет, не очень. По правде, я бы охотнее съел мороженого, - признался Джаред. - Жарища такая, целый день хотелось. Давай? Я знаю одно местечко... и чур, теперь я плачу.  
Дженсен посмотрел на него с лёгкой улыбкой и кивнул.  
Они доехали до подножья холма и сошли на тротуар. Джаред повёл Дженсена в сторону от главного бульвара, маленькими тенистыми улочками, освещёнными разноцветными фонариками, тонувшими в густой зелени на оградах домов. Дойдя до мороженицы, попросил Дженсена подождать, и через пять минут вышел с двумя огромными вафельными рожками, над которыми красивым винтом изгибалась сладкая кремовая масса.  
\- Только сейчас не ешь, - предупредил он, вручая Дженсену его рожок. - Идём, тут рядом.  
На соседней улице, прямо позади мороженицы, изгибалась лента искусственного канала. Это была почти самая окраина города, и с берега открывался вид на долину, посреди которой был выстроен Питерполь. Долину усеивали домики близлежащих ферм, казавшиеся с такого расстояния игрушечными, их крыши красиво золотились в сиянии вечернего солнца, а вдалеке, на самом горизонте, медленно и величественно вращались диски солнцеэлектростанции, питавшей всю долину.  
Джаред знал местечко, где в берег канала были встроены мраморные ступеньки, спускавшиеся к самой воде. Там-то они с Дженсеном и устроились. Джаред, держа мороженое в левой руке, правой стащил сандалии и с наслаждением сунул босые ступни в прохладную воду. Дженсен последовал его примеру. Несколько мгновений пролетели в блаженной тишине.  
\- Вот теперь ешь, - распорядился Джаред. - А то растает.  
Дженсен почти опасливо снял губами остроконечный кремовый завиток, и его глаза распахнулись почти так же, как тогда на скамье у храма.  
\- Господи боже! - выдохнул он.  
\- Ага! - весело отозвался Джаред. - Сливочное. Самое лучшее в Аркадии, а кто будет спорить - тот дурак.  
И быстро лизнул конус своего рожка, краем глаза следя за почти одуревшим выражением на лице Дженсена. Бедный парень, тяжко это - вырасти в мире, где вся еда сделана из резины. Он, наверное, и мороженого-то настоящего ни разу в жизни не ел. Джаред был рад, что благодаря ему у Дженсена останется об Аркадии приятное воспоминание.  
\- В такие минуты, - сказал вдруг Дженсен тихо, словно боясь потревожить кого-то слишком громким голосом, - мне кажется, у вас тут и правда рай.  
Джаред порозовел от удовольствия. Ему нравилось, когда редкие приезжие из больших городов хвалили Питерполь. А тут - парень, объездивший добрую половину из всех Ста Миров! И такой комплимент!  
\- Так в чём проблема? Перебирайся к нам, - лукаво сказал он.  
Дженсен улыбнулся - как показалось Джареду, несколько натянуто.  
\- Вряд ли вам здесь нужны журналюги-скандалисты.  
\- А ты скандалист? - полюбопытствовал Джаред, снова лизнув мороженое. Дженсен задержал взгляд на его языке (чёрт, правда? или показалось?), и ответил:  
\- Вообще-то да. Я специализируюсь на достаточно громких случаях. Как у нас это называют - на разжигании народного возмущения.  
\- И как, получается?  
\- Что получается?  
\- Разжигать, - ответил Джаред и искоса посмотрел на него, гадая, поймёт ли он намёк или нет.  
Дженсен кивнул.  
\- По большой части.  
Повисла тишина - странная тишина, не такая умиротворённая, как пару минут назад. Что-то в ней витало такое, в этой тишине, между ними, и над водой... Только что именно это было, Джаред по-прежнему не понимал до конца.  
\- Ну тогда у нас тебе точно ловить нечего, - решительно заявил он. - Чего-чего, а скандалов у нас отродясь не бывало.  
\- Это я уже понял. Мирно живёте. Сполна довольны жизнью.  
Его голос прозвучал довольно резко, и Джаред глянул на него с удивлением.  
\- Ну да. А чего привередничать? У всех всё есть...  
\- От каждого по способностям, каждому по потребностям? - язвительно спросил Дженсен. Джареду показалось, будто он кого-то цитирует, и ещё - что это какая-то нехорошая цитата, с издёвкой. Он нахмурился.  
\- А это разве плохо?  
\- Плохо, - повторил Дженсен, выпрямляясь. - Ох, Джаред... Джаред Падалеки.  
\- Да, я Джаред Падалеки, - озадаченно ответил тот. - И что?  
\- А то, что... чёрт, я даже не знаю... Просто я не могу взять в толк - тебе что, действительно нравится всё это? Тебе всего этого достаточно для счастья?  
\- Да чего - этого? Прости, я не понимаю... ты считаешь, что я как-то неправильно живу?  
\- Да, - сказал Дженсен со столь явным облегчением, что Джареда оно покоробило сильнее всего остального. - Именно. Неправильно живёшь. И не ты один, а все такие, как ты. Все мирто, и трисконы, и... как там называются эти любители публичных самобичеваний...  
\- Кронады, - машинально ответил Джаред, и Дженсен горячо кивнул.  
\- И они тоже. То, как вы относитесь к собственному телу - как к куску мяса, выставленному на рынке. Да, можно считать, что это ваше личное дело, но, по сути, разве у вас есть выбор? Вот у тебя, Джаред, был выбор, когда жрецы Пантеона забрали тебя из колледжа и сделали храмовой шлюхой?  
\- Я же тебе рассказывал, - Джаред подался назад, глядя на него распахнутыми от изумления глазами. - Это большая честь, огромная, мне просто повезло, что взяли именно меня! При чём тут выбор? И я не шлюха, - обиженно добавил он. - Шлюхи торгуют собой в подворотнях, продаются мужчинам, у которых не хватает средств содержать наложниц. Это же совсем другое.  
Дженсен уставился на него. Джаред почти видел, как он усиленно пытается взять в толк, каким же образом это - совсем другое. И бесполезно было пытаться объяснить: для него это было слишком сложно, и слишком просто и очевидно - для Джареда. Ну как объяснишь разницу между тем, что ты дышишь вместе с кем-то свежим вечерним воздухом, и тем, что требуешь за совместное вдыхание деньги?!  
\- Джаред, - снова заговорил Дженсен, глядя ему в лицо прямым и почти жёстким взглядом. - В обитаемой галактике очень много миров, во многих уживаются разные нации и культуры. Есть несколько стран, в которых границы морали стёрты почти совсем. Но такого, как на Аркадии, нет нигде. Вы чуть не с пелёнок внушаете своим детям мысль, что секс ничего не стоит. То есть он стоит чего-то, в материальном эквиваленте - будь то деньги, или статус, или карьера... но этим-то вы его и обесцениваете. Секс в том виде, в котором им занимаетесь вы, на Аркадии, перестаёт что-то [i]значить. [/i] И я не имею в виду ваши псевдо-религиозные бзики, - нетерпеливо добавил он, когда Джаред открыл рот для возражения. - Они, по сути, к сексу имеют отношения столько же, сколько и к настоящей вере в бога. Просто ещё одно средство утверждения власти Полимарха, ещё один способ держать вас в узде. Наша плоть, Джаред - это, может, самое важное, что нам даётся от рождения. То, как мы с ней обращаемся, определяет то, какой становится наша личность. И это право, право на достоинство личности - это самое священное право, какое есть у человека в Ста Мирах. Вот ты - ты целыми днями трахаешься с незнакомыми мужиками... чёрт, ты трахаешься просто с кем попало, как бы он ни выглядел и кем бы ни был. И ещё считаешь, что тебе очень повезло в жизни! Но ведь это самое ужасное, Джаред, самое мерзкое - то, что тебя заставляют так считать. Что ты не просто... не просто утрачиваешь достоинство, а даже не замечаешь этого.  
\- Да какого... при чём здесь... - изумление и возмущение Джареда были так велики, что он не мог набрать воздуху в грудь. - Да что ты такое несёшь вообще?! Я просто люблю трахаться!  
Дженсен умолк. Джаред отодвинулся от него, неосознанно увеличивая расстояние между ними. Вода шумно плеснулась под его босой ногой.  
\- Просто люблю трахаться, - повторил он, задыхаясь от обиды. - Мне нравится, когда мне вставляют в зад. И нравится сосать. Я просто всё это люблю, ясно? И люблю, когда смотрят. Когда берут меня, как кусок мяса - так ты, вроде, сказал? Точно, как кусок мяса. Я просто торчу от этого. Это такой кайф, что лучше ничего в мире быть не может. Да к тому же ещё и другим от этого польза. А ты говоришь так, как будто мне надо этого стыдиться!  
\- Ты и стыдился бы, если бы вырос в нормальном мире.  
\- Да? Тогда какой же этот мир, нахрен, [i]нормальный? [/i]  
Они оба замолчали, глядя друг на друга и тяжело дыша. Мороженое у Дженсена совсем растаяло и капало на мраморную ступеньку, словно вязкий обильный поток спермы.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал наконец Дженсен. - Пусть так. Я не прав, я идиот и ханжа. Ответь мне только на один вопрос. Ты хоть раз в жизни занимался сексом с человеком, которого любил? Или хотя бы просто с человеком, который бы тебе нравился? Не ради самого секса, не ради денег или Полимарха, а просто ради того, что есть между вами двоими?  
Джаред хмуро посмотрел на него, медля с ответом.  
\- Вообще-то, - проговорил он неохотно, - у меня нет особо времени на свидания. И у мирто не должно быть постоянного партнёра, это не принято...  
\- А свою девственность ты, как и все, продал с аукциона, - Дженсен не спрашивал, а утверждал, и Джареда это окончательно взбесило.  
\- Да, и что в этом такого?! Нужно же было где-то взять деньги на колледж! И так делают все!  
\- Вот именно, Джаред. О том я и говорю. На Аркадии так делают все. У вас крадут что-то очень важное, и хуже всего, что вы даже не замечаете, что вас обокрали. Вы за это ещё говорите спасибо и славите вашего долбанного Полимарха.  
Джаред резко поднялся на ноги. Выслушивать всё это дальше было невыносимо. Чёрт, а ведь этот Эклз показался ему сперва таким классным парнем!  
\- Знаешь, по-моему, ты очень хреновый журналист, - сказал он, еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не врезать этому надменному красавчику по зубам.  
\- Может быть, - легко согласился тот. - Моя ассистентка точно бы с тобой согласилась, если бы услышала, что я тебе тут наговорил. Но я просто не смог... не знаю, не смог промолчать. Я смотрел на тебя сегодня днём и... я просто не смог, я должен был сказать тебе.  
\- Знаю, что смотрел, - сказал Джаред. - Смотрел и только что из штанов не выпрыгнул. И потом ещё припёрся читать мне мораль! Знаешь что? Ну ты и сука!  
Он подавил искушение залепить растаявшее мороженое в смазливую морду этого ублюдка, и просто швырнул рожок в воду. Тот шмякнулся в перистые волны, и его тут же унесло течением.  
\- Удачи с твоими грязными делишками в столице. А если потом польёшь дерьмом мою планету в своих статейках, то сам же себя выставишь дураком. Скандалист хренов. Слава Полимарху! - нарочно добавил Джаред, чтобы позлить Дженсена ещё больше, и, перепрыгнув через три ступеньки разом, оказался на берегу и размашисто зашагал прочь.  
Он услышал, как Дженсен окликает его, но не обернулся. И ему даже этого не хотелось. Совсем не хотелось. Вот вообще.

* * *

Дорога от Питерполя до столицы занимала целую ночь, и Дженсен провёл её без сна. После последней встречи с Джаредом он чувствовал себя отвратительно - не потому, что жалел о сказанном, а потому, что у него никак не шло из головы изумлённое, и, как прежде, такое невыносимо открытое лицо этого парня, который... которого... На этом месте мысль начинала буксовать, и Дженсен в смятении сознавал, что не может разобраться ни в собственных мыслях, ни в собственных чувствах. Всё, что он знал наверняка - что повёл себя абсолютно непрофессионально. И ещё - что самое последнее, о чём он думал, глядя на Джареда, дрочащего свой член с запрокинутой головой и опущенными ресницами - это долбанная статья про долбанную Аркадию.  
В конечном итоге, Данниль оказалась права: надо было ему ещё утром уезжать из Питерполя. Но теперь уже поздно было об этом думать. Дженсен постарался уснуть и до рассвета проворочался в неудобном пассажирском сидении, так и не сомкнув глаз. Ближе к черте Атен его автомобиль попал в пробку, и в город Дженсен въехал в самом начале рабочего дня, всего за час до назначенной встречи.  
Времени хватало только на то, чтобы по-быстрому вселиться в отель, принять душ и привести в порядок свою припухшую после бессонной ночи физиономию: было бы очень некстати, если бы консул решил, будто Дженсен явился к нему в похмелье. К счастью, на этот случай в чемодане у Дженсена была заныкана баночка волшебных таблеток, которыми он очень старался не злоупотреблять, что, впрочем, было неизбежным злом при его ритме жизни. Пара красных пилюль, запитых стаканом воды - и он почти почувствовал себя человеком. Душ завершил начатое, и, выходя из отеля с дипломатом в руке и водружая на переносицу очки в тонкой оправе, Дженсен выглядел настолько представительно, насколько и должен выглядеть репортёр межгалактической информационной сети перед встречей с высокопоставленным правительственным чиновником.  
Он не стал рисковать, доверяясь машине с автопилотом, и взял такси. Город проплывал мимо, и Дженсен, кидая за окно рассеянные взгляды, заключил, что он выглядит в точности так, как и все остальные мегаполисы на провинциальных мирах: за помпезностью и внушительностью, создаваемой главным образом размером зданий, не таилось ничего, кроме заурядной претенциозности. Если уж на то пошло, Питерполь ему понравился гораздо больше.  
Он поймал себя на том, что пробормотал последнюю мысль себе под нос, и уже ждал соответствующего комментария от Данниль. Но его ассистентка молчала - всё ещё дулась за то, что он так грубо оборвал разговор с ней позавчера вечером. Их общение с тех пор ограничилось парой коротких фраз, касавшихся самых насущных дел. Эх, знала бы она, как Дженсен напортачил вчера... но, к счастью, она не знала, так что до консульства он доехал, не потревоженный ни её насмешками, ни её осуждением.  
Консульство СОНМ в Атенах открылось недавно, меньше года назад, когда стало ясно, что приём Аркадии в члены содружества - всего лишь вопрос времени. Поэтому здание, специально выстроенное по такому случаю, располагалось на окраине города, не в деловом квартале, а в жилом, болезненно напомнившем Дженсену Питерполь: то же обилие зелени, красивые изящные дома и фонтанчики по углам улиц. Это здание одновременно с административными функциями служило также резиденцией консулу, поэтому напоминало скорее жилой дом, чем офис, и отлично вписывалось в архитектуру квартала. Дженсен вышел из такси, и к нему тотчас подоспел привратник, восславивший Полимарха и вежливо попросивший документы. Узнав, что у Дженсена назначена встреча с консулом, он сразу извинился за что-то и предложил ему пройти внутрь.  
Въезд и выезд с Аркадии по-прежнему велись в наполовину закрытом режиме, поэтому у консульства вовсе не толпилась очередь туристов. Напротив, людей не было вовсе - Дженсена встретил просторный светлый холл, заставленный горшками с бурной цветистой растительностью. Миловидная девушка попросила его подождать, сняла трубку коммуникатора, потом попросила подождать снова, и наконец, смиренно попросив прощения за долгую заминку, пригласила Дженсена пройти на второй этаж - в ту часть здания, которая была отведена под резиденцию консула.  
О, подумал Дженсен, отлично. Визит приобретал характер частного, а значит, разговор пойдёт в том русле, которое Дженсену и требовалось.  
Он поднялся наверх по витой лестнице - и сразу попал из опрятного офиса в гнездо гедонизма и разврата.  
Ладно, допустим, толстые ковры, бархатные обои и кожаная мебель с позолоченными панелями была ещё в пределах допустимого - хотя один только лакированный столик с безумно затейливыми ножками явно стоит больше, чем официальная зарплата консула за целый год. Гораздо сильнее Дженсена впечатлила девушка, встретившая его и попросившая дипломат - совершенно голая девушка, наготу которой изысканно оттеняли украшения, позвякивавшие в ушах, на лодыжках и на запястьях. Дженсен отдал ей свой дипломат, и его тут же подхватили под руки и увлекли вперёд два других столь же эфемерных создания. Через минуту он утонул в мягких подушках дивана, а перед ним, как по волшебству, возникли золотистые блюда, содержимого которых он уже не рассматривал. Где-то вверху громко и противно закричал попугай, и Дженсену вспомнился дворец одного паши с планеты Новая Аравия, в котором ему довелось побывать на заре карьеры и из которого он выбрался целым и невредимым с большим трудом. Предаться этому воспоминанию сполна Дженсен не успел, потому что резные дверцы в другом конце комнаты распахнули, и в комнату развязной, кошачьей походкой ступил его превосходительство генеральный консул СОНМ, полномочный представитель Генеральной Космической Ассамблеи на планете Аркадия - Джеффри Дин Морган.  
\- Мистер Эклз, - сказал он, подходя и протягивая руку. - Очень рад. Простите, что заставил ждать.  
Дженсен поднялся, с трудом вырвавшись из нежного плена подушек, и пожал протянутую руку, отметив про себя, что она была довольно мягкой и вялой. Садясь назад, он поправил очки, заодно касаясь сенсорной клавиши. Камера заработала, и Дженсен несколько секунд держал голову неподвижно, запечатлевая консула во всей его мужской красе.  
Джеффри Дину Моргану было чуть больше сорока, это был статный, пышущий здоровьем мужчина, крепко сбитый, но не полный, что говорило о том, что он тщательно следит за своей физической формой. Он носил аккуратную окладистую бороду, которая делала его, впрочем, не солиднее, а проще, придавая что-то удалое и хулиганское всему его облику. Он походил бы на стареющего байкера, если бы не был одет в шелковый халат, небрежно затянутый поясом пониже талии. Байкер-гедонист - это было настолько эксцентрично, что сразу расположило к нему Дженсена, несмотря на то, что увиденное пока что соответствовало худшим его ожиданиям.  
\- Располагайтесь как дома, - улыбаясь в свою хулиганскую бороду, сказал консул. - Что будете пить - бренди, скотч, абсент? Есть великолепнейшее вино, местное, но, думаю, вы уже могли убедиться в его конкурентоспособности. Думаю, это составит значительную статью экспорта, когда будут налажены торговые взаимоотношения.  
\- Благодарю. По утрам я предпочитаю минеральную воду.  
\- И это очень разумно, особенно в вашем возрасте. Я таким не был. Милочка, - обратился консул к одной из обнаженных девушек самым ласковым и отеческим тоном, - будь добра, бутылочку минералки для мистера Эклза, и как обычно - мне. Сам я только что позавтракал, но если вы голодны...  
\- Нет, спасибо, я тоже уже завтракал, - не моргнув глазом, солгал Дженсен.  
\- Тогда, может, хотите массаж? Вы ведь, если не ошибаюсь, ночь провели в дороге, устали?  
\- Благодарю, я прекрасно выспался. Но если вы чувствуете потребность в чём-то подобном - прошу, не смущайтесь моим присутствием.  
Морган откинулся на спинку кресла и засмеялся низким, гортанным смехом человека, познавшего все удовольствия жизни.  
\- Вы ловкий человек, мистер Эклз. Впрочем, это неудивительно, раз вы сидите здесь и разговариваете со мной.  
\- И кстати, - добавил Дженсен с самым невинным видом, - пользуясь случаем, хотел бы поблагодарить вас лично. Ведь это вашими стараниями мне открыли визу на Аркадию. Знаю, это было нелегко.  
\- Да, - вздохнул Морган, жестом отсылая девушек - те упорхнули тихо и быстро, как птички, скрывшись за резной дверцей. - К сожалению, практический аспект взаимодействия Аркадии с планетами СОНМ ещё не налажен. За последний год здесь побывало не больше десятка представителей других планет, и вдвое меньше аркадийцев покинули планету. На выезд ведь также требуется разрешение. Но мы работаем над этим, и, я уверен, в скором будущем взаимоотношения между Аркадией и другими планетами станут открытыми и безоговорочно дружескими.  
\- Ваши личные отношения, как я могу судить, уже такими стали.  
Морган обвёл комнату, в которой они сидели, широким жестом.  
\- Вы об этом, конечно? Что, удивлены?  
\- Честно сказать? Нисколько. Я бы удивился гораздо больше, если бы застал вас в костюме-тройке, скорчившимся над пластиковым столом с длинной очередью посетителей. Это бы больше подошло Гранд-Сиэтлу... вы ведь оттуда родом?  
\- Да, и, прошу, не напоминайте мне об этом. День, когда я покинул этот суконный мирок, был и останется лучшим в моей жизни... после того дня, когда я был представлен Полимарху, конечно, - добавил Морган и выразительно засмеялся. Дженсен подумал, что, пожалуй, он единственный человек на Аркадии, который мог оценить эту шутку.  
\- Слава Полимарху? - сказал он, подчёркивая вопросительную интонацию реплики, и Морган энергично кивнул.  
\- Воистину, слава. Это великий человек - именно человек и именно этот, вы ведь понимаете, о чём я? Переломить традиции и предрассудки, царившие в обществе без малого пятьсот лет - тут нужен незаурядный ум и незаурядная воля. Долгожданное начало дипломатических отношений с СОНМ - исключительно его личная заслуга.  
\- И совершенно бескорыстная.  
\- Мальчик мой, ну вам же не десять лет. И вы не коренной аркадиец, - снова усмешка, говорящая "только мы двое, вы да я, поймём, о чём я толкую, верно?" - Бескорыстен в своей власти один Господь Бог, да и на этот счёт у теологов мнения расходятся. А Полимарх, при всех его достоинствах - не божество.  
\- Но с большим удовольствием пользуется всеми привилегиями божества. Вы это одобряете?  
\- Почему нет? Искусство власти заключается в том, чтобы найти ключ к управлению настроениями отдельно взятой толпы. Когда толпа разрастается до нации, задача усложняется, но суть остаётся прежней. Первые Полимархи когда-то очень точно нащупали ключ, способный привести аркадийцев к процветанию и повиновению. Нынешний Полимарх, по сути, лишь пожинает плоды.  
\- К процветанию и повиновению... Это вы хорошо сказали, господин консул, только я бы поменял их местами.  
\- Не всё ли равно? Они слиты воедино. И не станете же вы утверждать, будто на любом из Ста Миров действует иная схема реализации власти, приводящая к благосостоянию нации?  
\- В демагогии вы отлично подкованы, - улыбнулся Дженсен. - Должно быть, вас часто приглашают на местное телевидение.  
\- Да, в последнее время действительно часто. В народе распространяется любопытство, все хотят знать, чем обернётся для планеты вступление в СОНМ. Мы с Полимархом делаем всё, чтобы создать самые позитивные ожидания.  
\- Так вам нравится здесь, - сказал Дженсен, констатируя очевидное.  
\- Помилуйте, молодой человек. Вы ведь уже несколько дней на Аркадии. Как она может не нравиться?  
Дженсену очень хотелось, чтобы Данниль что-нибудь сказала сейчас. Что угодно - выдала грязненький фактец из прошлого Моргана, прокомментировала обстановку комнаты или просто сделала замечание, ничего не значащее на первый взгляд, но способное навести Дженсена на блестящую мысль, как это бывало тысячи раз до того. Он чувствовал, что ступает на очень тонкий лёд, и нуждался в наитии, в лёгком толчке, который послужил бы ему источником вдохновения. Но его муза была обижена небрежением и упрямо молчала.  
Тогда Дженсен вздохнул про себя и со всей силы долбанул по тонкому льду кулаком.  
\- Мистер Морган, вам известен характер дел, которыми я обычно занимаюсь?  
Консул кивнул, пригубливая свой виски.  
\- Разумеется. Не думаете же вы, что я впустил бы вас на Аркадию и в свой дом, не наведя предварительно справки. Вы Дженсен Эклз, и вы сделали себе имя на серии скандальных репортажей, нанесших значительный ущерб репутации отдельных людей и целых предприятий. Вы ещё молоды и, похоже, пока не вошли в полную силу, но ваш потенциал как обличителя вселенских несправедливостей уже сейчас внушает...  
\- Ужас? - усмехнулся Дженсен.  
\- Ужас - тем, кому есть что скрывать. Всем остальным - уважение.  
\- То есть вы понимаете, что на Аркадию меня привело не желание продегустировать местный вариант шардоне и не слухи о прекрасном климате?  
\- Конечно. Вас привели совсем другие слухи - те, которым вы всюду находите подтверждение. В том числе в лице девушек, которые нас только что обслужили.  
\- Комментарии? - спросил Дженсен занудливым тоном настырного писаки, и Морган рассмеялся.  
\- Конечно, ведь именно за этим вы здесь. Эти девушки, мистер Эклз - официальные служащие консульства, приписанные к моему постоянному штату. Одна из них также выполняет обязанности горничной при моей жене. Я женился здесь, на Аркадии...  
\- Всего один раз? - не утерпел Дженсен.  
\- Пока да. Я здесь недавно, хотя и дольше, чем вы, и считаю, что необходимо время, чтобы сполна принять традиции общества, которое я мечтаю назвать своей новой родиной. А перенимать традиции слепо, не дозрев до этого психологически - ребячество, заранее обречённое на провал.  
\- Однако разве вы не обязаны представлять интересы Ста Миров? И не только интересы, но и культуру, ценности, чтобы в случае конфликта предоставить альтернативную точку зрения местным властям?  
\- Вы считаете, я не способен на это?  
\- Простите, но в данный момент я вижу перед собой скорее аркадийца, чем представителя СОНМ.  
\- Внешность обманчива, друг мой. С волками жить - по-волчьи выть. Я мог бы забросать вас ещё дюжиной подходящих поговорок, но все они лишь отчасти отображают суть. Вот вы - вы, могу спорить, прибыли на Аркадию, до зубов вооружённый комплексами и предрассудками...  
\- Вы называете Галактическую Декларацию Прав Человека предрассудками? Очень смело для консула СОНМ...  
\- Позвольте мне закончить. Вы прибыли сюда, обладая картиной мира, намертво вколоченной в ваше сознание двадцатью пятью годами жизни в обществе Ста Миров. Точнее сказать, эту картину в вас вложили даже не все они, а прежде всего Нью-Даллас, ваша родная планета. Да, я хорошо осведомлён, не делайте такое лицо. Итак, вы, тот, кого тысячу лет назад назвали бы простым техасским парнем, узнаёте, что где-то существует мир, проповедующий всё то, что на первый взгляд противоположно миру вашему. Вы борец за демократию? На Аркадии отродясь не было демократии. Вы за свободу вероисповедания? На Аркадии одна официальная религия, и она столь сильна, что ереси просто неоткуда взяться. Вы убеждены, что сексуальное поведение - вещь интимная, значительная, глубоко личная для каждого отдельного индивида? На Аркадии всё не так. И, логично предположив, что всё, что не по-вашему - плохо и дурно, вы являетесь сюда, чтобы собрать вещественные доказательства ваших убеждений, а потом начать размахивать ими, как знаменем, на баррикаде борьбы за права человека. Ваша идея понятна и, с определённой позиции, достойна сочувствия, потому что, как всем известно, борцы за идею плохо кончают. Это не угроза, - тут же добавил Морган, когда Дженсен холодно улыбнулся. - Если бы я хотел устранить вас или не допустить до Аркадии, я бы давно так и сделал. Но я, напротив, хотел, чтобы вы оказались здесь. Хотел, чтобы ваше превентивное возмущение развилось и закрепилось при столкновении с первобытной невинностью этих людей. Чтобы вы, цивилизованный дикарь с большой земли, ворвались на лужайку, где невинные души танцуют голышом, и разогнали их пинками, вопя о морали и правах человека. Я хотел этого, и знаете почему?  
\- Почему? - сдержанно спросил Дженсен. Его симпатия к Моргану таяла на глазах.  
\- Потому что все ваши усилия обречены на провал. Границы рано или поздно откроют, и в конце концов сюда ринется полчище любопытных или алчных писак, куда менее умных и авторитетных, чем вы. От лая стаи шавок можно растеряться, а то и оглохнуть. Так пусть же первым рыкнет лев, пусть этот рык не останется незамеченным. Пишите ваши статьи, мистер Эклз, делайте ваши репортажи, обличайте порок и сексуальную эксплуатацию, которая тут царит - вас услышат, вам посочувствуют, кто-то ужаснётся... Космическая Ассамблея назначит комиссию для уточнения особенностей режима на Аркадии, могущих воспрепятствовать её вступлению в СОНМ. Но эту комиссию встречу я, уже подготовленный, знающий, что им сказать. Вашими грамотными обличениями вы проложите широкую и надёжную дорогу для установления реального контакта между Ассамблеей и Аркадией. Ведь сейчас они нас практически игнорируют. Переговоры зашли в тупик. Нужна встряска, и вы, с вашей очаровательной верой во вселенское добро, единое для всех, пришлись очень кстати. Толпу лающих шавок из желтой прессы слушать не станет никто - но вас, с вашим послужным списком, послушают. Поэтому я ещё раз говорю, что готов предоставить вам любые сведения, любую информацию, организовать любую встречу - лишь бы вы написали потом обо всём, что увидели, так, как это поняли, во всей ослепительной искрометности своего невежества.  
\- Чудо что за мужик, - прошептала Данниль Дженсену в ухо. - Это ж надо - так изящно оскорблять. Истинный дипломат. Спроси, не нужна ли ему вторая жена?  
"Очень вовремя, Дэн", - мысленно ответил ей Дженсен, а вслух сказал:  
\- Из всей вашей пламенной речи, господин консул, я уловил, как мне кажется, главное: вы сами находите положение прав человека на Аркадии полностью удовлетворительным и соответствующим нормативам СОНМ?  
\- Не держите меня за дурака, юноша. Конечно же, я не могу сказать "да" в вашу скрытую камеру и через неделю лишиться места. Вспомните то, что я уже говорил. Права человека - на самом деле вещь куда более гибкая и неоднозначная, чем считают простые техасские парни вроде вас. Свобода вероисповедания? Но на Аркадии никогда не бывало религиозных войн: всякий, кто верит в божественную сущность Полимарха, верит от души, а немногочисленные атеисты просто не посещают богослужения. Свобода передвижения? В пределах планеты граждане абсолютно свободны, а что до ограничения на межпланетные перелёты, то оно вызвано большей частью технологической отсталостью Аркадии, чем политическим режимом. Даже пресловутая аморальность общества, многожёнство, социальная и религиозная проституция - всё это [i]норма[/i] для данного общества. А норма - это то, что удобно и свойственно большинству. Вы примчались сюда, как только появилась возможность, спасать здешних женщин и мужчин от сексуальной эксплуатации. Но я уверен, если вы успели побеседовать с кем-то из них, то убедились, что бросаете спасательный круг стоящему на мелководье. Здесь никого не нужно спасать. Всё, что им действительно нужно - это чтобы вы оставили их в покое.  
Дженсен пожалел, что в кресле нет подлокотников - очень кстати сейчас было бы что-нибудь сжать.  
\- Осторожнее, Дженсен, - шепнула Данниль. - Он хитрый старый лис, он тебя провоцирует, держи себя в руках.  
Да, подумал Дженсен, да, девочка, ты права. То ли этот перенасыщенный озоном воздух так на меня действует, то ли ещё что, но я и правда разучился действовать здраво в последние дни. А я ведь это умею.  
\- Вы рассуждаете как дипломат, - заметил он, глядя в слегка сощуренные тёмные глаза Джеффри Дина Моргана. - Тогда как я, тут вы правы, рассуждаю как техасец. И та, и другая точка зрения достаточно субъективна.  
\- Дипломатия не может быть субъективной, - живо отозвался Морган. - Она не имеет такого права. Я смотрю на ситуацию сразу с трёх ракурсов: как представитель СОНМ, заинтересованный в сотрудничестве Ста Миров с Аркадией, как выходец из внешнего мира и как человек, знающий аркадийцев. И моё мнение - это точка соприкосновения трёх позиций. Летите домой, мистер Эклз, пишите ваши статьи, и вы убедитесь, что я прав.  
Да, подумал Дженсен снова, хуже всего, сука ты подзаборная, что так и есть. Так и будет. Одно дело - обличить тайное рабовладение в крупнейшей межпланетной угледобывающей компании, и совсем другое - дискредитировать в глазах общественности целый новый мир, завлекательный по всем статьям, протянутый Ассамблее на тарелочке. Права человека - точно такой же ключ к управлению массами, как и их выборочное нарушение. Ассамблея будет бороться за эти права только тогда, когда ей это по-настоящему выгодно. Чёрт, они бы и тех китайских ребят с засекреченных шахт оставили в рабстве, если бы только компания выплачивала правительству налог с их рабского труда. Тех ублюдков подвела жадность, а Полимарх, похоже, слишком умён, чтобы так глупо попалиться. Он даст Ассамблее всё, что та попросит, и за это Ассамблея на всё закроет глаза. На то он и Полимарх, верно? Возлюбленный Владыка, слава ему.  
\- Милые у вас девочки, - заметил Дженсен, расслабленно улыбаясь. - Особенно та рыженькая. Устраивали конкурс?  
\- Да, разумеется. Более тридцати человек на место. Работа хорошо оплачивается, позволяет переехать в столицу, мы обеспечиваем их жильём и полным соцпакетом.  
\- Вы спите с ними?  
\- Нет, но моя жена иногда использует свою горничную также как наложницу. По отдельной статье в контракте, разумеется. Как видите, никакого нарушения прав.  
\- Они могут уволиться по собственному желанию?  
\- Разумеется. Со стандартным предупреждением работодателя не менее чем за месяц.  
\- Но ни одна из них, будучи в здравом уме, не уйдёт.  
\- Полагаю, что так. Если им даже покажется, что к ним несправедливы, они всегда могут обратиться в профсоюз.  
\- Но вы ведь понимаете, как будут относиться к этим девушкам во всех Ста Мирах? Как их будут называть?  
\- Конечно. Но разве это их проблемы? Грязь липнет к тому, кто льёт её, а не к тому, кого обливают. Вы, как журналист, должны как можно раньше осознать это.  
\- А кроме того, - добавил Дженсен, пропустив нотацию мимо ушей, - ни одна из них ведь всё равно не покинет планету в ближайшем будущем? Ни одна не узнает, что где-то существуют законы и традиции, защищающие её право на свою жизнь и своё тело. Блаженны несведущие... да?  
Морган вздохнул и качнул головой, впервые за весь разговор выказав признаки неодобрения.  
\- Вы опять за своё. Да сколько же объяснять вам, что никто не ущемляет права аркадийцев. Поймите наконец: эти люди счастливы. А вы всей душой мечтаете ввергнуть их в смятение и хаос. Скажите, кому от этого станет лучше?  
\- Иными словами - катитесь к чёрту и не искушайте их плодами с древа познания? - сказал Дженсен и криво улыбнулся в ответ на лёгкое удивление, мелькнувшее у Моргана в глазах.  
\- Закругляйся, - шепнула Данниль. - Ты начинаешь его настораживать.  
"Сам вижу", - мысленно ответил ей Дженсен и поднялся.  
\- Прошу прощения, господин консул, я отнял у вас целое утро. Благодарю за интересную и содержательную беседу. Я пришлю вам гранки статей до их выхода в печать.  
\- Буду ждать с нетерпением, - Морган, к которому вернулась былая непринуждённость, поднялся на ноги и тепло пожал Дженсену руку. - Повторяю своё предложение: если вам понадобится пробить встречу с каким-либо официальным лицом - обращайтесь. Но лучше просто походите по улицам, поговорите с людьми. Узнаете много любопытного.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - ответил Дженсен. - Уже узнал.

* * *

В доме было тихо, светло и пусто, как и всегда в воскресенье. Отец с Шерон повёзли близнецов в парк развлечений, Мэган унеслась с подружками на пикник, и дом звенел лёгкой солнечной тишиной, нарушаемой только щебетом птиц в саду.  
Джаред проспал до полудня, как и всегда в выходной, хотя и не получил от восьмичасового сна обычного райского наслаждения. Не получил он его и от душа, так что даже не мурлыкал под нос песенку, как обычно, а просто молча намылил тело и голову, смыл пену почти сразу, постоял положенные три минуты под сушилкой - так, словно это была тесная душевая у него на работе, а не домашняя, просторная, с восемью режимами гидромассажа и кучей всяких шампуней с вкусными запахами. Он обожал понежиться в душе, когда предоставлялась возможность, а предоставлялась она только в выходной - но сегодня ему не хотелось. Он натянул домашние шорты на голое тело и пошёл на кухню, ещё в коридоре унюхав сладкий аромат готовящейся выпечки.  
Женевьев, как всегда, осталась дома и хозяйничала, разложив на рабочем столе свои кухонные богатства. Увидев Джареда, она улыбнулась ему, не переставая месить тесто, и кивнула на один из духовых шкафов.  
\- Омлет в духовке. Горячий.  
\- Спасибо, я попозже, - Джаред подошёл и сел на табурет у рабочего стола, уперев локти в столешницу и тотчас выпачкав их в муке. - Что это будет?  
\- Эклеры.  
\- Помочь?  
\- Если хочешь.  
Она пододвинула к нему блюдо со свежевыпеченными заготовками (это они так офигительно пахли), протянула кондитерскую ложку и тазик, наполненный пушистым заварным кремом. Джаред взял один эклер, разрезал вдоль и, зачерпнув ложкой немного крема, просунул в разрез с ловкостью, которой сам от себя не ожидал. Женевьев подбодрила его улыбкой, и он, отложив пирожное, взялся за следующую заготовку.  
Прошло уже три дня с тех пор, как он в последний раз видел Дженсена Эклза. Тот, похоже, сдержал слово и действительно уехал в Атены - разумеется, навсегда. Какая-то часть Джареда радовалась этому, потому что так, как в тот вечер три дня назад, он не злился очень давно. Но была ещё одна его часть, та, которая сегодня не выспалась, несмотря на восемь часов в постели, та, которая проигнорировала гидромассаж, та, которой страшно не хотелось выходить из дома в долгожданный выходной. Ну куда выходить, в самом-то деле? Разве что зависнуть вечером в клубе... но клуб - это опять секс, а секса ему сейчас не хотелось точно так же, как всего остального.  
\- Жен, - спросил Джаред, - ты любишь папу?  
Женевьев подняла глаза от стола. Её голые руки споро месили тесто, тёмные волосы, аккуратно расчесанные на пробор и скреплённые заколками над ушами, переливались в солнечном свете, большой живот, только отчасти скрытый складками фартука, мерно двигался в так её уверенным движениям. Она улыбнулась Джареду.  
\- Конечно. Ведь он мой муж, отец моих сыновей.  
"Точно", - подумал Джаред. С тем же успехом можно было спросить, любит ли она дышать.  
\- Я имею в виду, ты его любила, когда выходила за него замуж? С самого начала?  
Мерное движение её рук в сладкой клейкой массе чуть-чуть замедлилось. Потом Женевьев пожала плечами.  
\- Джаред, ты же знаешь, как я стала его женой.  
\- Да не очень, по правде. Ты никогда не рассказывала.  
\- Ну... - Женевьев усмехнулась, вновь опуская глаза. - Потому что рассказывать особенно нечего. Он купил мою девственность. Я думала потратить деньги на вступление в колледж, но тут заболела мама, и всё, что я получила, пошло на оплату врачей. Мы жили бедно, так что про колледж пришлось забыть. И я никак не могла найти работу... а потом появился твой папа. Как раз в это время выяснилось, что его первая жена больше не сможет иметь детей, а он хотел как минимум шестерых. - Она улыбнулась снова, и по этой улыбке Джаред ясно видел, что воспоминание ей приятно. - Я так удивилась, что он обо мне вспомнил. А он сказал, что и не забывал никогда... Оплатил мне полное обследование, чтобы удостоверить мою способность рожать. А потом сделал предложение.  
\- И ты его уже тогда полюбила? - спросил Джаред. Он сам не знал, почему этот вопрос, совершенно не занимавший его в последние пять лет, внезапно сделался для него столь важен.  
\- Ну... да. Он ведь столько всего мне дал. Я и мечтать не могла, после того, как не осталось денег...  
\- Но у тебя же наверняка были парни? Или девушки? Ты с кем-то встречалась после продажи девственности?  
\- Да нет, не особо, - сказала Женевьев и слегка покраснела. - Моя мама говорила, глупо размениваться на молодёжь, когда на счету каждый год. Она не думала, что я выйду замуж, даже второй или третьей женой - самое большее, что кто-нибудь согласится взять меня в наложницы на пару лет. А ты сам знаешь, в наложницы берут молодых, так что тратить время впустую...  
\- Но ты же могла встретить кого-нибудь, кто влюбился бы в тебя. Кого-то... не знаю... особенного. Кому ты нравилась бы... просто нравилась бы, - Джаред почувствовал, что тоже краснеет, и вдруг выпалил: - Вроде меня!  
Женевьев рассмеялась. Джаред тоже засмеялся, не слишком искренне, просто чтобы не напрягать обстановку. Они редко говорили вот так по душам, и Джаред теперь задумался - а, собственно, почему?  
\- Я же не Шерон, - отсмеявшись, сказала Женевьев. - Я не умная и не красивая, у меня ни образования, ни манер... да и в постели я умею не особенно много. Твой отец ведь был у меня единственным партнёром. - Она сказала это и смутилась. Но Джареду даже её неопытность казалась очаровательной.  
\- Ты чудо, - серьёзно сказал он. - Тебе просто не везло. Если бы ты ещё немного подождала, точно бы встретила настоящую любовь.  
\- Но я и так её встретила. Я очень люблю твоего отца. Джаред... что-то случилось? Почему ты меня обо всём этом спрашиваешь?  
Джаред вздохнул. Хороший вопрос.  
\- Да не знаю. Просто думал тут про всякое.  
\- Думал? Ты? Зачем? - спросила Женевьев, и тут они расхохотались оба, на сей раз совершенно искренне.  
\- Я просто подумал, - сказал Джаред, когда они успокоились, - что это, наверное, здорово - любить кого-то. Ну кроме семьи и Полимарха.  
\- Да, это очень здорово. Ты обязательно ещё кого-то полюбишь. Так всегда бывает.  
\- Жен, я ведь мирто. Я не могу...  
\- Ты мирто не на всю жизнь. Рано или поздно тебя повысят, ты сможешь жениться или...  
\- Да я не о том, - Джаред махнул рукой, отложив для такого дела нож с разрезанным эклером. - Я имею в виду... чёрт, как сказать... когда ты с кем-то, ты ведь ему принадлежишь. Только ему. Он владеет тобой. Так ведь?  
\- Ну да. Но это же естественно. Нами всегда кто-нибудь владеет. Вот ты - тобой владеет твоя семья, твоё храмовое начальство, Полимарх...  
\- Не в этом смысле. Я про... - Джаред набрал воздуху в грудь. Чёрт, почему говорить об этом вдруг стало так тяжело? - Я про секс.  
Женевьев перестала месить тесто.  
\- А что не так с сексом?  
\- Нет, всё так... Но ты же не будешь спать ни с кем без разрешения папы?  
\- Не буду, конечно. Но он разрешит, если я попрошу.  
\- Вот именно! Разрешит! Если попросишь! Я об этом и говорю. Когда ты с кем-то одним, ты, ну, как бы в его полной власти. Наложница ты ему, жена или... ну, не важно. И это совсем не то, как если ты спишь со всеми... со всеми подряд, - закончил он, и его неприятно кольнуло осознание, что это не его слова, а... другого человека. - Когда ты принадлежишь всем, то не принадлежишь никому.  
Женевьев пристально смотрела на него несколько долгих секунд. А потом сказала:  
\- Джаред, ты что, влюбился?  
\- Кто? Я?! Нет! - он так испугался, что вскочил, чуть не перевернув табурет и неловко задев локтем тазик с кремом. - Совсем даже нет, с чего ты взяла?!  
\- В мужчину или в женщину? - Женевьев сделала паузу и мягко рассмеялась в отчет на полный смятения взгляд своего пасынка. - Джаред, в этом нет ничего плохого. Правда. Нет ничего страшного в том, чтобы принадлежать не всем, а кому-то одному.  
\- Я не хочу, - выпалил он, и она лукаво улыбнулась, вновь погружая кисти в тесто.  
\- Хочешь или нет, а уже поздно, похоже.  
Да, подумал Джаред. Да, чёрт. Что же это такое? Она ведь не понимает... нет, ей никогда не понять. Как бы Джаред хотел на самом деле влюбиться! В какого-нибудь разбитного болтливого парня-ровесника, или в солидного мужчину, вроде его отца, или в какую-нибудь милую девушку, вроде Жен... В кого-нибудь из своего мира, кто не смотрел бы на него пронизывающим зелёным взглядом из-под густых ресниц и не говорил бы ему, отвешивая слова, как пощёчины, что если бы он был умнее, то непременно стыдился бы себя... Джаред машинально поправил тазик и сдвинул табурет на место.  
\- Попробуешь? - Женевьев протянула ему готовый эклер. Джаред взял его и опустил руку, не донеся до рта. Он хотел сказать что-то, что-нибудь, чтобы закончить шуткой этот странный разговор, но тут запела трель дверного звонка. Прежде, чем Джаред успел обернуться, Женевьев уже шла к двери, отирая руки о фартук. Это была одна из её многочисленных обязанностей в доме, так что Джареду даже в голову не пришло её остановить.  
\- Слава Полимарху, - раздался в передней её мягкий голосок. - Простите, пожалуйста, но его нет... ах, Джаред? Джаред дома. Сейчас, одну минуточку. Это тебя, - сказала она, возвращаясь в кухню - и добавила полушепотом, послав ему игривую понимающую улыбку: - Если это тот самый... м-м, красавчик.  
Совершенно не взяв в толк, о чём она говорит, Джаред с удивлением оглянулся через плечо, идя в прихожую. Он понятия не имел, кто бы это мог быть - его немногочисленные приятели редко заходили к нему домой. Разве что кто-то с работы...  
\- Привет, - негромко произнёс голос, от которого Джареда прошибло током от макушки до пяток. Он споткнулся и встал, не дойдя до двери, глядя во все глаза на человека, так и не вошедшего в дом и стоящего за порогом.  
Это был он. Дженсен.

* * *

Джаред говорил, что у них большой дом, и, медленно идя вдоль тенистых аллей Тисового квартала, Дженсен рассматривал окружающие здания, пытаясь угадать, какой из них принадлежит семье Падалеки. Адрес он знал - хотя Данниль сперва упёрлась рогом, наотрез отказавшись содействовать Дженсену "в этой дурацкой затее". Она вообще всячески возражала против его возвращения в Питерполь - особенно теперь, после этих трёх дней, за которые он объездил пять городов и, кажется, успешно усыпил её бдительность. В ответ на ультиматум Дженсен спокойно сказал, что, так и быть, разыщет адрес сам, а у неё вычтет из зарплаты в порядке неустойки. Этого хватило, чтобы подавить бунт: через пять минут Дженсен получил адрес.  
И только увидев на мониторе название улицы и номер дома, вдруг почувствовал неуверенность. Да что там неуверенность - почти страх. Страх, что Данниль права, и ему не следовало возвращаться.  
За три дня случилось многое, и в то же время не случилось ничего. Джеффри Дин Морган сдержал слово, и все двери открывались перед Дженсеном как по волшебству. Он заснял более двенадцати часов видеоматериалов, взял шесть полномасштабных интервью, не считая кратких, но содержательных бесед с людьми на улицах. Всего этого было достаточно на целый цикл статей, полностью соответствовавший его первоначальному замыслу. Дженсен чувствовал себя конкистадором, посетившим деревню туземцев-каннибалов - милых, приветливых, безоговорочно счастливых, беззастенчиво невинных. А то, что они едят друг друга по праздникам - всего лишь маленькая причуда культурной эволюции, каприз ноосферы, занявший, однако, прочное место в замкнутом мирке этих людей. И пока они радостно протягивают соплеменникам нож, подставляя горло под добровольное заклание - смеет ли он открывать им глаза на чудовищность их пасторальной идиллии?  
Хотя последний вопрос был праздным. Поздно, не поздно - уже посмел. И теперь с этим надо было что-то делать.  
Дом семьи Падалеки, как Дженсен и ожидал, оказался вовсе не таким уж большим даже по местным меркам. Всего два этажа, маленькая красивая терраса, ухоженный садик, укрывающий дом от нескромных глаз густой живой оградой. Забора не было, от тротуара к дому вела дорожка, посыпанная цветным гравием, и Дженсен постоял на ней немного, прежде чем подойти и позвонить в дверь. Открыла ему миловидная молодая женщина - вероятно, вторая жена хозяина. Дженсен спросил мистера Падалеки, она не поняла, он пояснил, и она пошла звать Джареда. Смутная мечта не застать его дома, которой Дженсен тешил себя всю дорогу, не оправдалась.  
Ещё минута - и вот Джаред стоит и смотрит на него, а он стоит и смотрит на Джареда. И всё это так дьявольски неловко, что хоть сквозь землю провались.  
\- Привет, - сказал Дженсен.  
Джаред молчал. Он был в одних трусах, и волосы у него были ещё немного влажные после утреннего душа - наверное, встал совсем недавно. На пальцах и локтях у него была мука, и на щеке тоже, даже на бровях, и Дженсену ужасно захотелось протянуть руку и смахнуть белые крупинки с его нахмуренного лица. Он не был сейчас таким сияющим и открытым, как раньше, наоборот - как будто захлопнулся при виде Дженсена, завернулся в обиду до самого носа, и только зыркнул своими лисьими глазами, смеряя его с головы до ног.  
\- Ну? - спросил он довольно грубо. - Чего надо?  
Странно, но эта грубость развеяла напряжение, нараставшее в Дженсене всю дорогу сюда. Раз огрызается, значит, злится, а раз злится - значит, ему не всё равно. Дженсен только этого и боялся - что ему окажется всё равно.  
\- Поговорить, - сказал он, не делая попытки переступить через порог. - Всего пять минут. Пожалуйста.  
\- Я думал, с интервью мы закончили. Или ещё придумал пару вопросов? - рявкнул Джаред прежним неприветливым тоном, но к порогу подошёл, хотя и с таким видом, словно вот-вот собирался заехать гостю в челюсть.  
Дженсен сделал шаг назад, отступая в тень и выманивая его в сад. Джаред вышел из дома, Дженсен повернулся и пошёл под сень душистых апельсиновых деревьев, шелестевших ветвями у них над головой. Джаред сделал пару шагов вслед за ним и остановился. Дженсен остановился тоже.  
\- Я хотел попросить прощения.  
Эти смиренные слова, однако, должного впечатления не произвели. Джаред не смягчился, наоборот, складка между его нахмуренными бровями стала ещё резче и глубже, а губы упрямо сжались.  
\- Засунь свои извинения себе в задницу.  
\- Ты злишься. Я понимаю. Я хам и дурак...  
\- И ещё сука, - мстительно напомнил Джаред, и Дженсен покорно кивнул:  
\- И это тоже. Я просто хотел сказать, что не подумал, как сильно могу обидеть тебя. И даже не тем, что именно я сказал, а тем, как уверен был в своей правоте.  
Джаред молчал, глядя на него исподлобья. Как щенок, которому дали пинка, а потом поманили назад, и теперь он не решается подойти.  
\- Это твоё право, - продолжал Дженсен несколько торопливо, боясь, что Джаред не захочет дослушать, - твоё право - выбирать свою жизнь. Можно не понимать тебя и осуждать за это, но только не обвинять тебя в том, что ты такой. Это твой выбор - решать, кому отдавать себя и своё тело.  
\- Да, - с нажимом сказал Джаред. - Точно.  
\- Поэтому, - глубоко вздохнув, сказал Дженсен, - я пришёл спросить, не захочешь ли ты полететь со мной.  
М-да, похоже, он подвёл к этому не так мягко, как собирался. Но у него путались мысли при виде этого рослого полуголого парня с офигенным телом, с густыми мягкими волосами, спадающими на лоб, с руками, которые на его глазах овивали член, такой же одуренно красивый, как он сам, и... Дженсен моргнул, прогоняя наваждение. Джаред по-прежнему стоял перед ним, но его лицо теперь выражало такое предельное изумление, что Дженсен чуть не улыбнулся, чем испортил бы всё окончательно. Но правда, так хотелось протянуть руку и со стуком поставить на место его отвисшую челюсть.  
\- С тобой? - тупо переспросил Джаред. - Полететь? Куда? На Терпсихору?  
\- Можно и на Терпсихору. Или на любой из Ста Миров - куда ты захочешь. Я, по правде, веду кочевую жизнь, нигде не задерживаюсь надолго, так что... мне всё равно.  
Джаред смотрел на него недоверчиво, явно считая его слова то ли глупой шуткой, то ли жестокой издёвкой. Дженсен изо всех сил постарался выглядеть честным.  
\- Конечно, через несколько месяцев или лет окончательно откроют межпланетное сообщение, и ты сам сможешь полететь куда-нибудь. Просто я подумал, если тебе захочется сделать это сейчас, не дожидаясь, пока...  
\- С тобой, - уточнил Джаред. Его изумление прошло, и что он переживает в этот миг, Дженсен, при всём его недурственном умении разбираться в людях, даже представить не мог.  
\- Со мной, - кивнул он. - Ты мне нравишься. Очень. Я не скажу, что сейчас, пробыв на Аркадии эти несколько дней, стал лучше тебя понимать. Но мне просто хочется, чтобы у тебя был выбор... настоящий выбор. Понимаешь? Жить так, как ты жил до сих пор, или изменить всё, если в глубине души ты этого хочешь... как мне показалось.  
\- С чего это тебе такое показалось? - спросил Джаред, возвращаясь к прежнему грубому тону, и Дженсен, неловко улыбнувшись, пожал плечами.  
\- Сам не знаю.  
Джаред помолчал, сверля его взглядом. Потом выпалил:  
\- И что, мы заключим какой-то контракт? Я поступлю к тебе на службу в качестве наложника или вроде того?  
\- Нет, - Дженсен вздохнул. Ну, он и не думал, что это будет легко. - Я тебе уже говорил, в Ста Мирах не принята та... та система отношений, что на Аркадии. Если ты со мной полетишь, ты никому служить не будешь и никому не будешь принадлежать. - Джаред слегка вздрогнул при этих словах, и Дженсен запнулся, подумав, что снова ляпнул не то. Но враждебности во взгляде Джареда поубавилось, и он продолжал: - Если ты захочешь со мной остаться, я буду рад. А захочешь пойти в свободное плавание - помогу, чем смогу. Но только если ты правда этого хочешь.  
Джаред разглядывал его, словно какую-то неведомую диковинку с планеты Пнопмень. Дженсен терпеливо выдержал осмотр.  
\- Предположим, - сказал Джаред: Дженсен буквально слышал, как бешено работают шестерёнки у него в мозгу. - Предположим, я поеду с тобой... и... останусь, - добавил он, и, как будто сразу же испугавшись сказанного, продолжил очень быстро: - Мы будем с тобой спать. А с другими мне можно будет?  
Всё-таки это оказалось сложнее, чем Дженсен надеялся.  
\- Это обсуждаемо, - ответил он как можно более ровным тоном.  
Но Джаред продолжал наседать:  
\- А если я захочу, чтобы мы трахались на виду у других? Посреди улицы, где много людей? Ты вроде бы говорил, что это стыдно?  
\- Ну... - Чёрт, подумал Дженсен, похоже, этот невинный мальчишка вот-вот поставит мне шах и мат. - Вообще-то в большинстве миров публичный секс запрещён законом... полиция нравов...  
\- Полиция нравов? - переспросил Джаред. Дженсен прикусил язык, но было поздно: гипотетическое желание Джареда отправиться на Терпсихору таяло на глазах.  
\- Всё не так просто... но можно что-нибудь придумать. Есть миры, относящиеся к эксгибиционизму вполне терпимо. На всех Венециях, например - это целая группа планет, там устраивают ежегодные карнавалы, на которых разрешается...  
\- Ежегодные? Ты предлагаешь мне трахаться так, как я люблю, раз в год?!  
\- Можно придумать что-нибудь. Мы точно придумаем, обещаю, - Дженсен почувствовал, что его голос звучит почти умоляюще. Чёрт, не то, всё не то. И как ему сейчас не хватало Данниль! Но он отправил к чёрту Данниль, так что...  
\- Знаешь, - сказал Джаред, усмехаясь впервые за весь разговор - но усмешка эта была совсем невесёлой. - Это очень забавно. Ты мне говоришь о правах человека, о том, что тут, на Аркадии, нас лишают выбора, расхваливаешь свои любимые Сто Миров - а чем там лучше, чем здесь? Там я точно так же не смогу по-настоящему выбирать, что мне делать. Просто ограничения будут в другом. Так какая разница?  
"Разница в том, что там буду я", - чуть не сказал Дженсен. Но как раз это было бессмысленно говорить - это было то, до чего Джаред должен был дойти сам... или не дойти, если Дженсен ошибался во всём, и незримая связь, установившаяся между ними с той самой минуты, как Дженсен увидел его на ступенях Пантеона, на самом деле Дженсену только лишь примерещилась.  
Так что он ничего не стал говорить. Он просто сделал шаг вперёд, положил обе ладони Джареду на шею и поцеловал его.  
Только сделав этого, он понял, что Джаред совершенно такого не ждал. Он остолбенел, приоткрыв губы - но скорее от удивления, чем с готовностью принимая поцелуй. Дженсен изо всех сил старался быть нежным, и одновременно - настойчивым, но не настолько, чтобы давить на него. Этим поцелуем он объяснял то, что не решался сказать словами, и ещё раз просил прощения, и опять повторял, что хочет, чтобы Джаред полетел вместе с ним. Губы у него были такие мягкие, удивительные - и не имело никакого значения, сколько членов в них побывало за последнюю неделю, месяц или год. Джаред не был мирто, не был шлюхой, не был аркадийцем. Джаред был просто Джаредом. Так просто и так сложно в то же самое время.  
Дженсен так и не понял, ответил ли Джаред, или это слабое движение восхитительно мягких губ было инстинктивной попыткой что-то сказать, закричать, возмутиться. Но он так и не издал ни звука, а просто упёр ладонь Дженсену в грудь и с силой оттолкнул его от себя.  
Дженсен отступил, убирая руки с его шеи.  
\- Ясно, - сказал Джаред. Его лицо стало совершенно непроницаемым, но в горле отчётливо клокотала ярость. - Теперь мне всё ясно. Спасибо.  
\- Джаред, я не...  
\- Ты просто хочешь меня трахнуть, - безжалостно продолжал тот. - Так же, как и любой. Только у тебя что-то сдвинуто в голове, Дженсен Эклз, у тебя, а не у меня. Ты не можешь, как нормальный мужик, подойти и взять то, что тебе надо. Тебя такому не научили. Бедолага ты, бедолага.  
\- Слушай, - начал Дженсен, чувствуя, что бледнеет, но Джаред замотал головой.  
\- Нет, наслушался уже. Вот что: если тебе правда так хочется засадить мне в зад, или в рот, уж не знаю, как тебе больше нравится - приходи завтра в моё рабочее время и вознеси хвалу Полимарху. Знаю, ты ни хрена не веришь в Полимарха, но какая нафиг разница. Приходи и трахни мирто, как честный человек. А если опять струсишь - то не приходи. Видишь, у тебя тоже есть выбор. Клёво, да?  
Он повернулся и пошёл в дом, не сказав больше ни слова на прощанье. Дженсен смотрел, как он с силой захлопывает за собой дверь, услышал его громкий голос, спрашивающий девушку, оставшуюся в доме, не остыл ли ещё омлет. Дженсен смотрел на закрывшуюся дверь, над которой качались ветки акации, и думал, что не зря платит Данниль ежегодно сумму, на которую можно было бы содержать целый штат. Она стоит каждого цента. Потому что всё, что она говорит, всегда оказывается правдой.

* * *

Джаред был уверен, что он не придёт. В тот самый миг, когда предложил - нет, потребовал, чёрт возьми, потребовал прекратить это дурацкое неуклюжие топтание на одном месте и просто [i]сделать[/i] то, что должно быть сделано - в тот самый миг он уже знал, что Дженсен пойдёт на попятную. Джаред не понимал его, по-прежнему не понимал, но уже знал, чего от него ждать. И чего не ждать. Главной ошибкой было то, что Джаред ждал от него чего-то с самого начала - и вовсе не предложения улететь к звёздам вдвоём.  
К звёздам, скажете тоже... глупость какая. Джаред не знал, что там себе воображал Дженсен на его счёт, но на самом деле он твердо стоял ногами на земле. И даже очень близко к ней. Всего лишь на второй ступеньке.  
Поэтому он был уверен, что на его вызов Дженсену нечем будет ответить, и, вернувшись в дом, даже почти сумел выкинуть всё это из головы. Вечером он пошёл в клуб, снял там симпатичного парня, они классно потрахались, а на следующее утро, как обычно, безнадежно проспав, Джаред помчался на работу, совсем не думая ни о Дженсене, ни о его безумных разговорах (один другого безумнее, честное слово), а только о рабочем дне, который ждал его впереди.  
Неделя обещала быть тяжёлой: ещё до полудня Джареду пришлось обслужить четырёх прихожан. Он еле успел сбегать в душ и смазать задний проход, болезненно натёртый и пульсирующий после последнего мужчины, слишком грубого и жадного даже для завсегдатая нижних ступеней. Джаред сморщился, проталкивая смазку пальцами поглубже внутрь, и, вытащив руку, вздохнул. Такие дни выдавались нечасто, и он не любил их, но что поделать - это тоже была часть его работы, и он должен был её сделать.  
Но горожане, как назло, словно сговорились затрахать его до смерти: едва вернувшись на лестницу, Джаред увидел мужчину и женщину, направлявшихся прямо к нему. Он чуть не застонал, но сумел удержать приветливо-равнодушное выражение, давно сросшееся с его лицом. К счастью, мужчина остановился, не доходя до лестницы, и вытащил член, намереваясь сдрочнуть, а женщина подошла к Джареду и толкнула его на спину не по-женски сильным и властным движением. Секс с женщинами у Джареда бывал редко, да и, если начистоту, не особенно ему нравился, но тут хоть одно было хорошо - его многострадальная задница ненадолго получила передышку. Под горячим взглядом мужа и под его подбадривающие возгласы женщина оседлала Джареда, сдавив его голову острыми коленями, и приказала вылизать ей влагалище. Увы, куннилингус у Джареда получался не в пример хуже, чем минет. Прихожанка осталась им недовольна, и через минуту, сердито хлестнув его по щеке, сползла, ёрзая, по его груди и рукой ввела в себя его член. Джареду за всё утро ни разу не удалось спустить, и член у него был горячим и напряжённым, так что вошёл в женщину легко, как нож в масло, исторгнув из её горла низкий раскатистый стон.  
Теперь можно было откинуться назад и вообще ничего не делать - женщина сама скакала на нём, впившись длинными ногтями ему в плечи и неистово тряся гривой чёрных волос. Её лоно было растянутым и мокрым, Джаред не чувствовал достаточно сжатия, чтобы кончить быстро, но ему очень хотелось, и он попытался, но не успел - женщина застонала, выгибая спину и содрогаясь в оргазме, и почти тотчас слезла с него, упав в объятия своего мужа, кончившего как раз перед этим. Они ушли, забыв оставить пожертвование Полимарху, и им не было никакого дела до человека, которого они использовали и бросили на ступенях лестницы. Джаред перевернулся на бок, не вставая, и, скользнув затуманенным взглядом по площади перед храмом, увидел Херли. Тот увлечённо рылся носом в груде объедков, высыпавшихся из перевёрнутого мусорника, и даже не смотрел в его сторону. "Никому я не нужен", - подумал Джаред и усмехнулся, переворачиваясь обратно на спину и просовывая руку под край туники. Ладно, по крайней мере, небольшую разрядку-то он заслужил...  
Он чуть не застонал, когда на него опять упала чья-то тень. А открыв глаза, не поверил им, потому что был уверен, на сто процентов уверен, что он не придёт.  
Дженсен Эклз стоял на второй ступени, возвышаясь над Джаредом и закрывая от него палящее полуденное солнце. Джаред неуклюже приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на него снизу, зажмурив один глаз и щуря другой. Дженсен стоял неподвижно, разглядывая его - Джаред не мог понять, с каким выражением, потому что лицо у него было затенено, и совсем не было видно глаз. Он даже не был в эту секунду Дженсеном Эклзом, странным парнем с другой планеты, другого мира. Он был просто мужчиной, ещё одним человеком, пришедшим взять то, что Джаред обязан был дать. И хотя Джаред хотел именно этого, ждал именно этого с того самого дня, когда впервые увидел его, но только сейчас он вдруг понял, что, может быть, Дженсен был не так уж не прав... не так уж абсолютно и жутко неправ, как Джареду раньше казалось.  
Но что уж теперь - он был здесь. Пришёл, как Джаред ему и сказал, в его рабочее время. И встретить его надлежит, как и любого прихожанина - с почтительным смирением, без улыбки, не глядя в глаза. Мирто никому не оказывает предпочтения.  
Джаред ждал какого-нибудь сигнала, или слова, но, поскольку Дженсен продолжал стоять неподвижно, Джаред привстал и принялся поворачиваться спиной: так предпочитали его брать большинство мужчин, вряд ли Дженсен сильно отличался от остальных. Но Дженсен вдруг наклонился и тронул его поясницу, останавливая. Джаред опять перевернулся на спину, лёг и раздвинул ноги. Так лучше? Чёрт, ну и саднит же внутри... тоже ещё, время нашёл... ну почему оно всё так... глупо?  
"Он просто один из тысячи остальных", - напомнил себе Джаред и приподнялся, задирая тунику. Его возбуждённый член вызывающе торчал над поджарым животом, поблескивая в солнечном свете.  
И тут, к его удивлению, Дженсен сел перед ним на корточки. Джаред лихорадочно принялся соображать, какая же поза ему нужна - и выдохнул, когда Дженсен скользнул ладонью по его животу, заставляя опустить наземь выгнутую поясницу. Ладонь у него была прохладной и влажной, должно быть, он только что вымыл руки в фонтане. У него были красивые, длинные пальцы с аккуратно подстриженными чистыми ногтями. Джареду вдруг захотелось, чтобы эти пальцы оказались у него во рту, захотелось закусить их и всосать, сладко, как горсть леденцов, вылизывая каждый ноготь... Но он не успел сделать никакого движения. Дженсен слегка погладил его живот, лёгким, успокаивающим полукругом - и Джаред вдруг понял, что это ужасно кстати, потому что сердце у него колотится, точно бешеное. Он инстинктивно подбросил бёдра - грубейшая, недопустимая ошибка, за которую Лорен потом с него шкуру спустит, - но ему так хотелось, чтобы эта мягкая ухоженная рука обняла его побагровевший ствол, чтобы длинные пальцы перекатили яички, поджавшиеся и напряжённые, чтобы подушечка большого пальца подразнила уздечку, чтобы...  
Рука Дженсена - не та, что кружила на животе, другая - скользнула ниже и неуверенно провела по внутренней стороне его бедра. И тут до Джареда внезапно дошло. Чёрт, ну конечно же - он боится! Он пришёл, всё-таки пришёл, но боится что-нибудь сделать не так. И не зря - он всё делал не так, совсем не так, как другие. Но это-то было и здорово, это и мешало Джареду прогнать его, на что он, кстати, как мирто имел в данном случае полное право. Но он не хотел, чтобы Дженсен уходил. Он кожей чувствовал его смущение, его замешательство, так же, как Дженсен чувствовал на себе глаза людей, проходящих мимо - некоторые с самого утра сидели на скамейках и поглядывали на храм, и Джаред не думал о них потому только, что слишком к такому привык. А Дженсен не привык - он не привык, чтобы на него смотрели во время секса. Там, откуда он пришел, это считалось извращением, унижением, чем-то постыдным и неприятным. Но он боролся с этим, Джаред видел, что он борется - видел по напряжённой линии его челюсти, по сосредоточенному взгляду суженных глаз, по нетвёрдости движений его руки у Джареда между ног. "Помоги мне", - просил его взгляд, и Джаред понял, что на этот раз не в силах ему отказать. Чёрт, он мечтал о сексе с этим парнем с тех пор, как увидел его впервые. И теперь получает всё, о чём мечтал.  
Он вскинул руки и обвил ими шею Дженсена, притягивая его к себе и упираясь лбом в его лоб.  
\- Давай, - едва шевеля губами, беззвучно шепнул он. - Возьми меня. Сейчас.  
И это как будто прорвало плотину. Снесло ту стену, что высилась между ними.  
Дженсен выдохнул и согнулся ниже, пробираясь ладонью Джареду под тунику. Его распластанные пальцы задели сосок, и Джаред вздрогнул - редко кто-нибудь трогал его там. Дженсен заметил его реакцию и прихватил сосок двумя пальцами, оттягивая и покалывая ногтем большого пальца. Другая его рука соскользнула с бедра и нащупала растянутое, влажное от смазки отверстие. Там ещё неприятно щипало, но Джаред нетерпеливо заёрзал, придвигаясь к Дженсену ближе. Плевать, что будет немного больно - засунь в меня свою штуку, ну, давай, хочу увидеть её, ну же...  
Но вместо того, чтобы вытащить член, Дженсен тронул отверстие указательным пальцем, а потом медленно нырнул им в Джареда на всю глубину.  
Это было так, словно место, которое страшно чешется, пощекотали травинкой, и Джаред отчаянно застонал. Палец Дженсена сделал в нём круговое движение - медленно, бережно, словно он был девственником и это был его первый серьёзный секс. Но даже тот, кому Джаред продал свою невинность, не был с ним так осторожен. Дженсен пробрался в него вторым пальцем и, нащупав бугорок простаты, принялся растирать его всё теми же мягкими круговыми движениями, одновременно поглаживая сосок и слегка прикусывая кожу у Джареда на ключице. Это было не то, совсем не то, что должен был делать прихожанин с мирто. Так не делается, так он не достигнет единения с Полимрахом - ведь это он должен его достигнуть, он, а не Джаред. Но то, что делал Дженсен, было слишком сладко и слишком хорошо, чтобы Джаред остановил его. Пусть кто-то другой остановит. Пусть кто-то другой...  
Но никто не вмешивался в то, что они творили на скользкой от пота мраморной лестнице под жалящим полуденным солнцем. Сквозь толчками накатывающие волны наслаждения Джаред чувствовал на себе взгляды других мирто, их прихожан и людей, останавливающихся, чтобы поглазеть на восславление Полимарха. Чей-то назидательный женский голос сказал в стороне: "Смотрите внимательно, дети, запоминайте", и Джаред подумал: да, да! Смотрите, чёрт подери, смотрите все, как он... что мы... Господи, что он делает?  
Не переставая массировать его простату, Дженсен отвёл левую ногу Джареда в сторону, обхватив за бедро, и заглотил его член - сразу на всю глубину, медленным глубоким движением, которое сделало бы честь самому опытному профессионалу с высших ступенек. Джаред вскрикнул от неожиданности и вскинулся, распахивая глаза - только чтобы увидеть голову Дженсен, мерно движущуюся у него в паху. Кровь ударила ему в лицо, застилая взгляд, окончательно смешивая мысли. Уже не думая о том, насколько это неправильно, Джаред вцепился Дженсену в коротко стриженными волосы и потянул на себя, неистово толкаясь ему в горло разбухшей головкой. Господи, он так хотел кончить! Кончить прямо в этот мягкий горячий рот, тот, что накрыл его губы вчера утром в саду под апельсинами, так осторожно накрыл, так просяще... Он просил то, что мог просто взять в любой момент, взять по праву, и от этого... Господи, от этого просто сносило крышу!  
Джаред почувствовал приближение оргазма - и на долю мгновения опомнился, осознав, что, если он сейчас же не прекратит это, случится нечто ужасное. Но он попросту не успел ничего сделать (да и если успел бы - не сделал бы всё равно): сперма бурной струёй выстрелила Дженсену в горло. Он не умел сглатывать так аккуратно, как мирто, и слегка поперхнулся, несколько капель семени попали ему на подбородок, и он отёр их рукой, прежде чем посмотреть Джареду в глаза. Джаред ответил ему совершенно ошалевшим взглядом. Только что на глазах у всего города, на глазах у старших служителей храма прихожанин ублажил мирто прямо на ступенях храмовой лестницы. И если гром небесный не поразит их обоих на месте за такое святотатство, то это будет значить... что же, чёрт побери, это будет значить?  
Дженсен отстранился от него и слегка подрагивающими руками расстегнул джинсы. Член у него стоял колом; он оказался меньше, чем Джаред ожидал, но даже ещё красивее - как старинные фаллические скульптуры в Музее Плоти, репродукции которых им показывали в школе на уроках сексуального воспитания. Джаред рывком сел, перехватил Дженсена за яички и жадно облизал его член по всей длине, щедро смачивая слюной и упиваясь пьянящим привкусом чужой плоти. Потом опять откинулся на спину и задрал ноги, так нетерпеливо, что на этот раз Дженсену не оставалось ничего, кроме как подчиниться его захлёстывающему желанию.  
Дженсен пристроился возле него, упираясь выпрямленными руками в ступени, и двинулся внутрь. Джаред тут же толкнулся ему навстречу, сводя их тела воедино так близко, как только возможно. У него уже снова стоял, так сильно, словно он и не кончал вовсе. Дженсен увидел это и издал короткий беззвучный возглас, и Джаред тут же схватил свой член и, оттянув вперёд, прижал его к животу Дженсена, подрагивающему над его животом. Дженсен качнулся, и член Джареда двинулся вдоль его живота, оставляя длинную влажную полосу.  
\- Господи, - выдохнул Дженсен, когда Джаред вцепился ему в затылок и опять толкнулся, насаживаясь на него всем телом, хрипло дыша сквозь судорожно сжатые зубы.  
Дженсен идеально подходил для Джареда и размером, и формой - Джареду вспомнился ещё один музейный экспонат с картинки, меч, туго сидящий в упругих ножнах. Это были они, они двое, сейчас: так туго, и так крепко, и так красиво, и невозможно здорово, словно они когда-то были сиамскими близнецами, сросшимися там, а потом их разъёдинили и разлучили, разбросав по разным конца галактики. Это было такое невыразимо прекрасное чувство - чувство долгожданное единения с тем, что всегда было частью тебя, - что Джаред замер, не желая даже двигаться, чтобы не прогнать это чувство. Но потом Дженсен двинулся сам, и, чёрт, это было даже ещё лучше. Смотреть друг другу в глаза, задевать его прикушенные губы своими пересохшими, дышать ему в шею, упираясь мокрым лбом в щеку, жёсткую от невидимой утренней щетины. И трахаться, трахаться до одурения, под чьи-то стоны, и возгласы, и взгляды, под светом низкого золотого солнца, от которого ничего не скроешь, как ни старайся.  
Джаред кончил второй раз, залив Дженсену весь живот. Дженсен кончил тоже, и когда у Джареда внутри потекло, выливаясь, его горячее семя, Джаред судорожно стиснул анус, не желая выпускать эту драгоценную влагу из себя. Дженсен взял его за подбородок и поцеловал в губы, и Джаред ответил, забыв, что мирто не целуются, забыв, что он вообще мирто, забыв обо всём на свете, кроме этой руки на своём лице, этом члене в своём теле и этих губ на своих губах.  
Наваждение длилось слишком долго, и возвращение к реальности не могло не оглушить. Дженсен встал, разрывая их соприкосновение во всех местах сразу, и Джаред невольно подался вслед за ним, но его жадно ищущее тело встретило пустоту. Дженсен выпрямился и, отерев поникший пенис ладонью, стряхнул капли на мраморную плиту. Джаред следил за ним, не отрываясь: он вскочил бы и помчался за ним следом, всё равно куда, но попросту не мог встать, ноги напрочь перестали слушаться. Несмотря на два сильнейших оргазма подряд, сердце по-прежнему гулко колотилось в груди, мешая сделать нормальный вздох.  
Дженсен заправил член в джинсы, застегнулся и ещё мгновение постоял, слегка пошатываясь. Потом сунул руку в карман, и, порывшись там, вытащил что-то - какой-то клочок бумаги. Что это было, Джаред сперва не понял. И только когда Дженсен подошёл к урне для пожертвований и занёс над ней руку, до Джареда дошло. Это была банкнота. Светло-розовая. Судя по оттенку - пять кредитов. Самая мелкая из купюр, ходивших на Аркадии.  
\- Слава Полимарху, - отчётливо проговорил Дженсен, бросая банкноту вниз, и несколько голосов вторили ему нестройным хором. Джаред расширившимися глазами следил, как он поворачивается и уходит - сперва медленно, потом всё решительнее и быстрее, проталкиваясь сквозь толпу. Отовсюду на Джареда смотрели ярко блестящие, восхищённые глаза, кто-то шагнул к нему, что-то сказал. Но он уже овладел своим телом и смог подняться, вскидывая руку перед собой в протестующем жесте, одновременно яростном и беззащитном.  
Всё. Хватит. На сегодня, чёрт подери, его рабочий день окончен.

* * *

Прежде, чем вернуться в отель, Дженсен ещё около часа бродил по улицам Питерполя, без какой бы то ни было цели, спотыкаясь и едва не врезаясь в столбы с цветочными горшками. Его всё ещё колотило, и навязчивые воспоминания о том, что случилось, никак не способствовали восстановлению самообладания. Чёрт, он сделал это - они сделали это, на улице, посреди бела дня. У Дженсена до сих пор пылало лицо при воспоминании о фигурах - мужских, женских, проклятье, даже детских! - маячивших в поле его бокового зрения, о чьих-то коротких возгласах, приглушённом дыхании, и о людях, которые просто шли мимо, не задерживаясь взглядом на лестнице храма. Он боялся, что у него не встанет, а потом, стоило ему только дотронуться до Джареда - что, наоборот, кончит слишком быстро, опозорит себя, разочарует его... А потом уже не боялся ничего - его смело и унесло, и он очнулся, только поняв, что швыряет в урну измятую в кулаке банкноту. И глаза Джареда в тот миг, когда он это сделал... это было больше, чем Дженсен мог выдержать.  
Примерно через час, когда ноги у него стали терять чувствительность, а покалывание в боку сделалось нестерпимым, Дженсен наконец остановился, задыхаясь, и осмотрелся, пытаясь понять, где находится. Этот район он не знал, и судя по тому, что здесь были только одноэтажные дома, отстоящие друг от друга на добрые триста ярдов, он забрёл в пригород. Дженсен сел на большой декоративный камень, украшающий чью-то лужайку, отдышался и побрёл искать стоянку такси. Пот неприятно заливал ему спину, в штанах было тяжело и жарко - ему срочно требовалось в душ и подрочить. Или сперва подрочить, а потом в душ... без разницы.  
К тому времени, когда он добрался до отеля, уже совсем стемнело, и Дженсен успел почти полностью успокоиться. Холодный душ сделал своё дело, смыл с него ошеломление, похоть и чужие взгляды, и, привалившись плечом к мраморным плиткам и обхватив ладонью член, Дженсен думал только о Джареде - о его приоткрытых губах, выгнутой белой шее, покатых плечах с плавными линиями мускул, длинных ногах, раздвинутых перед ним доверчиво и просяще, о его члене, который вздрагивал, пульсировал и дрожал у Дженсена во рту... о том, какой гладкий и горячий он был внутри, совсем не такой растянутый, как Дженсен ожидал, и как нетерпеливо потом его тесная плоть сомкнулась вокруг Дженсена, втягивая его в себя так, словно никогда не собиралась отпускать.  
Надо было сказать ему тогда что-то. Что-нибудь. Что угодно. Как с ним хорошо, какой он красивый, как Дженсену хочется, чтобы и Джареду было хорошо тоже. Чёрт, почему он ничего этого не сказал? Ведь не из-за людей же, которые на них смотрели... и даже не из собственной внутренней убеждённости, что всё это неправильно, потому что к тому моменту ему уже было плевать на зрителей, и ничего неправильного не ощущалось. Так почему ты, Дженсен Эклз, мать твою так, не сказал ему, что, похоже, влюбился в него по уши?  
Дженсен протянул руку и выключил душ. Вытерся полотенцем - здешние допотопные сушилки ни к чёрту не годились, только кожа от них шелушилась, - обмотал его вокруг бёдер и, вернувшись в комнату, включил лэптоп.  
Данниль отозвалась не сразу. Дженсен решил сперва, что она опять вздумала объявить ему бойкот, и чуть было не начал сердиться (кто тут на кого работает, в конце концов?), но тут она наконец возникла на экране, зевающая и заспанная, и до Дженсена дошло, что он напрочь забыл про разницу во времени. Судя по всему, он поднял свою ассистентку с постели. И не испытал ни малейших угрызений совести, что уже само по себе говорило о серьёзности положения.  
\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты пробила дополнительный выездной документ, - сказал Дженсен без приветствия, зная, что это скорее приведёт её в рабочее настроение.  
Данниль снова зевнула, показав розовую десну и жемчужные зубки, и уставилась на него равнодушным взглядом.  
\- М-м?  
\- Разрешение на выезд, - терпеливо повторил Дженсен.  
\- Зачем тебе, у тебя же и так виза... - начала Данниль - и умолкла, мгновенно проснувшись. - Дженсен! Только не говори, что ты собрался...  
\- Собрался.  
\- Но ты не можешь!  
\- Ты отлично знаешь, что могу.  
\- Но это ведь не для этого Джастина? Скажи, что не для него!  
\- Данниль, - сказал Дженсен, являя чудеса долготерпения, - ты прекрасно помнишь его имя. И всё, что мне от тебя нужно - чтобы ты позвонила Моргану и выбила через него выездной документ.  
\- Исключено, - отрезала она, а когда Дженсен нахмурился, быстро объяснила: - Не потому, что я не хочу - хоть я и не хочу. Но это действительно не получится, Дженсен. Въездной режим на Аркадии ослаблен, но выездной по-прежнему практически непробиваем. Это за пределами даже моей компетенции. Консул...  
\- Консул сделает всё, что я скажу. Ему выгодна любая шумиха, которая может из-за меня подняться.  
\- Дженсен, это будет не просто шумиха - это будет дипломатический скандал! Одно дело - собирать информацию, и совсем другое - вывозить за пределы планеты её источник. К тому же этот твой Джейсон...  
\- Дэн! Я, кажется, просил...  
\- О Господи, ну ладно, этот твой Джаред - служитель религиозного культа. Это не просто нарушение закона, это кощунство! При той силе, которую на Аркадии имеет религия, слишком рискованно...  
\- Так, - перебил Дженсен, видя, что дальнейшие прения бесполезны. - То есть на этот раз ты мне помогать точно не будешь. И даже угроза лишить тебя премии не поможет?  
\- Я могу попытаться, если ты так настаиваешь, но гарантирую, что ничего из этого не выйдет. За тобой только пристальнее станут следить. Они не выпустят его с планеты, и не выпустят тебя, если ты попытаешься его увезти.  
\- Это мы ещё посмотрим. Просканируй местность вокруг Питерполя и найди мне место в радиусе двух километров, наиболее приспособленное для посадки. Желательно - подальше от высотных зданий.  
Данниль открыла рот. Дженсен с интересом ждал, что она станет с ним дальше делать.  
\- Ты сошёл с ума. Дженсен, нет, это слишком даже для тебя...  
\- Ты сама говоришь, что нужно постоянно раздвигать границы.  
\- Но не до полного же безумия! Ты собираешься похитить религиозного служителя планеты, с которой Ассамблея налаживает дипломатический контакт! Ты хоть представляешь, что...  
\- Дэн, - сказал Дженсен. - Я очень тебя люблю. За те годы, что мы вместе, ты была мне невероятно полезна и не раз спасала мою шкуру.  
\- Я и теперь пытаюсь это сделать, дурак несчастный!  
\- Я вижу. И благодарен тебе за усилия. Но всё, что мне в данный момент от тебя нужно - это чтобы ты закрыла свой сладкий ротик и пошла сканировать местность.  
\- Если тебя поймают...  
\- Не поймают. У них совершенно не развита авиация, нет ни систем анализа стратосферы, ни орудий перехвата. Мы драпанём в открытый космос раньше, чем они успеют почесаться.  
На секунду ему показалось, что Данниль сейчас откажется помогать ему и с этим - просто из принципа. Но она была его подчинённой в большей степени, чем его другом. И иногда это шло ему только на пользу.  
\- Да, босс, - наконец сказала Данниль тоном, способным заморозить солнце.  
\- Не дуйся. Вот увидишь, всё будет...  
Договорить он не успел, потому что на сей раз она оборвала связь первой. Ну да ладно, Дженсену только и нужно было, чтобы она хорошо сделала свою работу.  
Он понял, что страшно хочет есть, и заказал себе ужин в номер. Посмаковал местные деликатесы, просматривая заодно каналы на телевизоре. Все как один в той или иной форме восхваляли и славили Полимарха - даже в мыльной опере на канале для домохозяек пышногрудая красотка говорила своему возлюбленному, что он прекрасен, как Полимарх. Данниль перезвонила через час, выдала необходимые координаты и тотчас снова отключилась. Дженсен глянул на часы: по местным меркам уже стоял поздний вечер.  
И в эту минуту зазвонил телефон.  
Дженсен сразу же понял, кто это. Он вселился в тот же отель, в тот же люкс, что и в первое посещение Питерполя. И был только один человек, которому был известен его прямой номер.  
\- П-привет, - с запинкой прозвучало в трубке, и Дженсен сказал:  
\- Здравствуй, Джаред.  
Джаред пару секунд подышал в трубку. Дженсен представил, как он стоит у аппарата в одних трусах, босиком, переминаясь с ноги на ногу и прикрывая рукой динамик, чтобы не тревожить домашних. Он улыбнулся про себя и сказал ещё раз:  
\- Здравствуй.  
\- Я-я только хотел... - начал Джаред, заикаясь. - Я хотел сказать, что...  
\- Знаю. Мне тоже было с тобой охренительно хорошо. Лучше, чем с кем бы то ни было в жизни.  
Дженсен сказал это и удивился тому, как легко и, главное, правдиво это прозвучало. От его недавнего смятения не осталось и следа. Странно, но разговор с Данниль как будто всё расставил по своим местам окончательно. Уже за одно это девочка сполна заслужила свою ежеквартальную премию.  
\- Было здорово, - сказал Джаред шепотом, словно стесняясь признаться. Дженсена это развеселило: трахаться на виду у всех, значит, не стесняемся, а сказать, что было классно - это ж стыда не оберёшься. Какой он всё-таки странный, этот Джаред Падалеки, странный и... замечательный.  
\- Приходи ещё завтра, - выпалил Джаред - и Дженсен понял, что именно для этого он на самом деле и звонит. - Утром, пораньше. Придёшь?  
\- Нет, Джаред. Не приду.  
Он услышал, как Джаред коротко задохнулся в трубку, и на секунду ощутил себя сволочью. Но так должно было быть. Тут уж ничего не поделать.  
\- Т-ты улетаешь?..  
\- Завтра вечером.  
\- Из Питерполя?  
\- С Аркадии.  
\- Тогда, может... мы бы... увиделись... в последний...  
\- Джаред, - сказал Дженсен как можно мягче, - ты поставил мне условие. Я его выполнил. Мы сыграли по твоим правилам. Но теперь придётся играть по моим. Это честно. Ты не находишь?  
Джаред шумно засопел в трубку, и Дженсен опять улыбнулся. Эх, будь он здесь, обхватить бы его за шею и вжаться бы губами во взъерошенную макушку...  
\- Завтра вечером, когда стемнеет, я буду ждать тебя на Марсовом поле в полутора километрах от города. Если хочешь, приходи. Я прожду до полуночи, потом улечу. И уговаривать тебя больше не стану. Это должно быть твоё решение.  
Джаред растерянно молчал. Дженсен подождал немного и добавил:  
\- До полуночи, Джаред. Пока.  
И повесил трубку.

* * *

Джаред несколько секунд смотрел на динамик, из которого доносились короткие гудки. Пол под босыми ногами морозил ступни - приближалась осень, и вечера становились холодными, - но он не сошёл с места, только машинально перебрал пальцами, по-прежнему пялясь на трубку и не в силах поверить в то, что только что услышал. Чёрт, и с чего только ему приспичило позвонить?! Мог же... надо было... чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.  
Из замешательства его вывел скрип двери за спиной.  
\- Джаред, - голос матери звучал непривычно высоко и взволнованно. Джаред думал, что она уже легла, и обернулся, вздрогнув от мысли, что она могла слышать его разговор. - Джаред, ты не спишь? Иди сюда. Нам с отцом нужно поговорить с тобой.  
Джаред машинально опустил трубку на рычажки. Отец сегодня задерживался после работы, о чём предупредил заранее, так что Шерон и Женевьев легли спать без него. Но вот он вернулся (чего Джаред даже не заметил, слишком погружённый в вихрь собственных сумбурных переживаний), и, похоже, дело и впрямь было срочное, раз они не стали ждать до утра. Чёрт, что могло стрястись? Неужели... неужели Джареда увольняют?! Ох, дьявольщина! Ну конечно! Лорен видела, что он вытворял сегодня с Дженсеном на ступеньках, и настучала Клиффу. А Клифф даже не стал разбираться - он ведь уже полгода только предлога ищет, чтобы вытурить Джареда из храма. Отцу позвонили, как главе семьи, пристыдили за бестолкового сына, опозорившего святыню. Может, даже ещё штраф заплатить потребуют... о клубах теперь надолго придётся забыть... чёрт...  
"Ну и ладно, - подумал Джаред с внезапной лёгкостью, чувствуя, как гора сваливается с плеч. - И улечу с Дженсеном, если так. Возьму и улечу. И плевать".  
Он вышел в столовую вслед за Шерон. В столовой сидел отец, ещё не снявший костюм после работы, и, похоже, нарочно разбуженная Женевьев, зябко кутавшаяся в пеньюар. Близнецы уже спали, Мэган тоже. Значит, дело, по которому собрался внеплановый семейный совет, касалось только взрослых.  
Джареда кольнуло дурным предчувствием - не насчёт потери работы, нет, насчёт чего-то гораздо худшего. Джеральд молча указал ему на стул перед собой, и Джаред, ёжась под его пронизывающим взглядом, неловко сел, сцепив руки в замок, словно в попытке защититься от обвинений, которые, он знал, вот-вот градом посыплются на его голову. Джеральд, однако, ещё какое-то время молчал. Шерон поглядывала на него, не скрывая тревоги, а Женевьев моргала, ничего не понимая так же, как и Джаред. Тишина понемногу становилась невыносимой, и тут Джаред внезапно понял, что отец молчит так долго не оттого, что гневается, а от того, что пытается справиться с волнением.  
Что за... что вообще происходит?  
\- Шерон, - наконец сказал Джеральд. - Женевьев. Джаред. Случилось кое-что, имеющее огромное значение для всей нашей семьи.  
\- Ты поэтому задержался? - робко спросила Женевьев и осеклась под суровым взглядом Шерон, возмущённой тем, что она осмелилась перебить главу семьи.  
\- Да, девочка моя, поэтому. Сегодня вечером ко мне в офис пришёл человек, представившийся эмиссаром Полимарха по внутренним делам. Я тоже удивился, - продолжал он в ответ на недоумевающий взгляд своих жён и сына, - чем мог оказаться полезен такому значительному человеку. Но оказалось, что дело у него не ко мне, а к тебе.  
Джаред не сразу понял, что последние слова отец сказал, обращаясь к нему. Эмиссар Полимарха? При чём здесь... не может же быть, чтобы сегодняшнее происшествие на лестнице завело так далеко, что...  
\- Ко мне он обратился, как к твоему отцу и главе семьи Падалеки, - продолжал Джеральд, уже не скрывая волнения. - Формально ему нужно моё разрешение, прежде чем поговорить с тобой, поскольку ты находишься у меня на содержании и... Словом, Джаред, мальчик мой... Тебя выбрали для [i]него.[/i] Для нашего возлюбленного Владыки.  
Женевьев вскрикнула от изумления и радостно захлопала в ладоши. Шерон смотрела на мужа, застыв в недоумении. Джаред вообще ничего не понимал.  
\- В каком смысле... - начал он, но отец уже взял себя в руки и продолжал уверенным голосом:  
\- Раз в год Полимарх рассылает тайных эмиссаров по всей Аркадии. Их цель - подобрать претендентов на обновление гарема. Отбор очень тщательный, учитывается не только возраст и личные качества, но и происхождение, род занятий семьи и множество других вещей... Больше всего претендентов находят среди мирто, что, разумеется, естественно, но обычно внимание обращают только на служителей высших ступеней.  
\- Но Джаред на самой низшей, - сказала Шерон, растерянно глядя то на мужа, то на сына.  
Джеральд энергично кивнул.  
\- Я так и сказал его сиятельству, боясь, что произошла какая-нибудь ошибка. Но он заверил меня, что всё точно. Сказал, что уже несколько недель присматривался к Джареду, но окончательно утвердился в выборе сегодня днём. Уж не знаю, - добавил Джеральд, широко улыбаясь, - чем ты сегодня его так впечатлил, но он сказал, что с его стороны никаких колебаний нет. Дело только за нашим формальным согласием.  
\- Ох, ну надо же! - воскликнула Женевьев, бросаясь Джареду на шею. - Это просто невероятно! Наш Джаред! Я так тобой горжусь.  
Шерон не могла говорить: так и сидела, прижав обе руки к груди, и смотрела на Джареда мокрыми от слёз глазами. Никогда в жизни Джаред не видел на её лице такой любви, такой гордости. Что уж говорить об отце.  
Видя, что Джаред по-прежнему как будто не понимает, что произошло, Джеральд встал и сам подошёл к нему, а потом наклонился и поцеловал в лоб.  
\- Слава Господу, - сказал он, - теперь я смогу гордиться и вторым моим сыном.  
Джаред смотрел на них, как в тумане. Нет, он понял, что произошло, он даже поверил - отец никогда не был шутником, к тому же такими вещами не шутят даже самые дерзкие острословы. Не понимал он другого, почему они ведут себя так... так, как будто...  
\- Я не хочу!  
Его голос прозвучал так отрывисто и звонко во всеобщем радостном бормотании, что все разом замолчали, как будто кто-то разбил стакан. Джаред встал и, взяв стул за спинку, отодвинул его, бессознательно отгораживаясь им от отца.  
\- Я не хочу, - повторил он уже тише, но упрямо и твёрдо, с тревогой заглядывая в замершее лицо Джеральда. Они же не могут его заставить. Ведь не могут?  
\- Джаред, - голос Шерон звучал низко и хрипловато от ещё не прошедших слёз. - Ты что, не понял? Тебя [i]выбрали для Полимарха.[/i] Владыка, сам возлюбленный Владыка...  
\- Да хоть Господь Бог!  
\- Это одно и то же, - заметила Женевьев, и Джаред сердито обернулся на неё, с трудом сдерживаясь, чтобы не оттолкнуть.  
\- Знаю! Но я не хочу быть его наложником! И ничьим наложником быть не хочу!  
\- Он потерял голову от радости, - сказала Шерон, обращаясь к мужу. - Ничего. Я тоже сама не своя. Сейчас он опомнится и...  
\- Папа! - не соображая, что делает, Джаред сгрёб отца обеими руками за лацканы пиджака. - Послушай меня! Ты же знаешь, я не гожусь для такого. Я не смогу! И...  
\- Его сиятельство считает, что сможешь, - отрезал Джеральд. Выражение блаженства понемногу сходило с его лица, уступая место привычному недовольству. - Ему виднее, тебе не кажется?  
\- Может... не знаю... я только точно знаю, что не хочу этого!  
\- Что ты как ребёнок, - удивлённо сказала Женевьев. - Хочу, не хочу. Ты поедешь в столицу! Поселишься во дворце. Будешь жить в роскоши, тебе будут оказывать такие почести, которые и не снились мирто с высших ступеней!  
\- А кроме того, - добавил Джеральд, - на твой счёт будет ежемесячно перечисляться двести тысяч кредитов. Джаред, [i]двести тысяч. [/i] Мы сможем купить новый дом. Твоей матери давно нужна новая машина. И Женевьев скоро рожать, а ты ведь знаешь, в последнее время мои дела идут не так хорошо, как хотелось бы...  
\- То есть ты решил просто продать меня, - дрожащим от гнева голосом сказал Джаред. - Просто продать меня ему, как скотину.  
\- Ну что ты говоришь! - Шерон всплеснула руками, тоже вскакивая на ноги. Теперь они стояли все четверо, глядя друг на друга с изумлённым негодованием. - Никто никого не продаёт, что за глупости! Тебе предлагают работу, о которой не смеет и мечтать юноша с твоими способностями.  
\- То есть дурак и бестолочь вроде меня, да? Спасибо, мама.  
\- Ох, Джаред, я совсем не это имела...  
\- Я вообще не понимаю, - вмешался Джеральд Падалеки, - о чём мы спорим. Джаред, успокойся и взгляни на вещи здраво. Ты мирто. Кем ты представляешь себя через десять лет? Возможно, случится чудо, и ты достигнешь высших ступеней, в чём, уж прости, сынок, я имею все основания сомневаться. Но что дальше? Самое позднее после тридцати мирто уходят с лестницы. Да, у тебя останется пожизненное пособие, но это жалкие гроши, ты едва сможешь прожить на них, не говоря уж о том, чтобы помогать своей семье. Ты не карьерист, пробиться во внутренний храм не сумеешь. Образования у тебя нет. Что тебе останется? Всё то же самое: пойти в наложники к какому-нибудь пожилому любителю удовольствий, потому что ты будешь уже слишком стар, чтобы какая-нибудь богатая влиятельная госпожа взяла тебя в законные мужья.  
\- Другими словами, - еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не врезать кулаком по столу, сказал Джаред, - всё, на что я годен - это быть чьей-то подстилкой? Ты это хочешь сказать, папа?  
\- А что, разве это не соответствует действительности? Взгляни правде в глаза! Всё, что ты умеешь к двадцати двум годам - это раздвигать ноги!  
\- Джеральд... - начала Шерон, но муж глянул на неё так, что она тотчас умолкла. Женевьев уже давно отошла в сторонку и не смела даже пикнуть, только смотрела на вставших друг против друга отца и сына испуганными глазами, прижимая ладонь к животу.  
\- Да, тебя взяли в храм, и это уже была большая удача. Но как бы ни развивалась твоя жизнь дальше, ты никогда не достигнешь ничего лучшего, чем то, что тебе предлагают сейчас. Любой отец гордился бы, если бы его сына выбрали для личных нужд Полимарха, но для отца мирто - это просто благословение. Потому что в мире нет ничего лучшего, о чём он мог бы мечтать.  
\- В этом мире, - хрипло сказал Джаред. - В этом мире, папа.  
В лице Джеральда мелькнуло непонимание, не смягчившее, впрочем, его суровости.  
\- Другого мира у нас нет. И здесь, сейчас, это большее, чем я смел надеяться, учитывая твой образ жизни.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, - произнёс Джаред, переводя взгляд на мать, съёжившуюся у стола, - что до сих пор ты меня стыдился? Что тебе... и маме... что вам неловко от того, чем я занимаюсь?  
Сперва ему никто не ответил. На долю мгновения у Джареда мелькнула безумная надежда, что сейчас его решительно разубедят, может быть, даже со смехом - как, мол, ему такое в голову пришло. Но мать только всхлипывала в кулак, а отец после паузы обречённо покачал головой.  
\- Джаред, Джаред. В чём-то ты ещё невозможное дитя. Ты занимаешься публичным сексом с людьми, которых видишь впервые в жизни. Да, это занятие угодно Богу, но... я никогда не совершал паломничество на северную лестницу Пантеона. И твоя мать тоже. Однако среди наших друзей и коллег есть многие, кто ходят туда постоянно. Ты хоть представляешь, каково мне слушать, как они обсуждают это между собой? Как они обсуждают тебя? Да у меня не осталось и полудюжины знакомых мужчин, которые бы не трахали моего сына! А все остальные смеются у меня за спиной!  
Джаред смотрел на него, оторопев. Взглянул на мать, но она только продолжала беззвучно плакать. Женевьев сидела тихо, как мышка; словом, помощи ждать было неоткуда. Как же так... как же может быть, что всё, о чём говорил ему Дженсен, внезапно оказалось правдой? Не в том смысле, в котором он имел в виду, но... как же так?  
\- Вы никогда мне не говорили, - прошептал Джаред. - Никогда даже намёком не выдавали, что...  
\- А что оставалось? Тебя избрали. И это в любом случае лучше, чем актёрское ремесло, которое ты себе выбрал, не посоветовавшись ни с кем. Быть мирто по крайней мере приличнее... хотя и не намного.  
Джаред почувствовал немоту в ногах и ощутил нестерпимое желание сесть. Но не стал, наоборот, выпустил спинку стула и отступил на шаг.  
\- Я не поеду в Атены. Так и передай своему эмиссару.  
\- Джаред! - воскликнула Шерон.  
\- Что? - крикнул он, круто оборачиваясь к ней. - Силой меня заставите? Так не выйдет! У нас свобода воли! Я должен буду подписать контракт - так вот хрен я его подпишу, слышите? Никогда!  
Женевьев тоже расплакалась. Джеральд начал что-то говорить, но Джаред уже не слушал. Он пулей вылетел из столовой, промчался мимо спальни близнецов, не заботясь, что своим топотом наверняка разбудил их, влетел в свою комнату, распахнул шкаф и стал сдёргивать с вешалок одежду. К тому времени, когда в коридоре раздались шаги и захлёбывающийся голос Шерон, умоляющей мужа чего-то не делать, Джаред уже побросал вещи в рюкзак и, наскоро натянув джинсы и футболку, рванул к двери. С отцом он столкнулся в проёме. Тот поднял было руку, но Джаред глянул на него так, что рука Джеральда дрогнула и опустилась.  
\- Ладно, пусть идёт, - донеслось ему в спину сквозь рыдания матери. - Потом остынет и вернётся, как миленький. Ещё прощения попросишь! - крикнул Джеральд и добавил тише, обращаясь к всхлипывающей жене: - Ну сама подумай, куда ему идти?  
И это правда, подумал Джаред, выскакивая из светлого уютного дома, где прошла вся его жизнь, в холодную, чёрную ночь. Всё, что он сказал - чистая правда. Я бестолочь. Я подстилка. У меня нет никакого будущего, кроме того, о котором сказал отец. И идти мне некуда.  
Разве только...

* * *

Марсовое поле шептало и шелестело на свежем ночном ветру, переливаясь в лунном свете тугими колосьями пшеницы. Дженсен поёжился, жалея, что не надел куртку, и поболтал в воздухе ногами, чтобы хоть как-то согреться. Он сидел на краю вертикального люка, служившего входом в челнок, и смотрел на разноцветные огни Питерполя, мерцавшие в полутора километрах впереди. Была почти полночь - он знал это, не глядя на часы, потому что смотрел на них пять минут назад. И ещё знал, что не сдержит слова и, даже когда назначенный час пробьёт, подождёт ещё немного... столько, сколько сможет.  
Когда пшеница впереди зашевелилась сильнее, Дженсен напрягся и выпрямился, вглядываясь во тьму. Конечно, это опять мог быть сурок или заяц, как десять раз до того. Но фигурка, двигавшаяся через поле в лунном свете, для зайца была все-таки великовата. Дженсен сглотнул облегчённый возглас, рванувшийся было из горла, и с большим трудом усидел на месте, глядя, как фигурка приближается, бессовестно затаптывая муниципальные посевы.  
\- Вещи взял, - констатировал Дженсен, когда Джаред, остановившись перед челноком, сбросил с плеча на землю набитый рюкзак. - Молодец. На первое время как раз понадобятся. Потом докупим, что надо.  
Джаред посмотрел на него снизу вверх. Свет обеих лун Аркадии ярко, как днём, озарил его лицо, и Дженсен сразу понял, что что-то случилось. Иначе бы он, наверное, не пришёл... Дженсен спрыгнул со своего насеста в пшеницу, пружинисто выпрямился и через секунду оказался перед Джаредом.  
\- В чём дело? Что-то стряслось?  
\- Ты будешь меня содержать? - хмуро спросил Джаред, не пытаясь, впрочем, сбросить руки Дженсена, в тревоге обхватившие его плечи. - Будем трахаться, и за это ты станешь мне покупать шмотьё, кормить и всё остальное?  
\- Нет, - решительно сказал Дженсен, прекрасно видя по его тону, до чего Джареда удручает подобная перспектива. - Даже и не собираюсь. Ты вполне заработаешь на себя сам.  
\- Чем это, интересно? Своим задом?  
\- Нет, Джаред, твоим происхождением. Ты будешь первым независимым аркадийцем, вырвавшимся с планеты. До сих пор отсюда вылетали только правительственные агенты. Да все крупнейшие галактические издания и каналы передерутся за право взять у тебя интервью. Они тебя озолотят, а я уж прослежу, чтобы ты не продешевил. Кое-что в этом смыслю, знаешь ли, - лукаво добавил он.  
Джаред чуть-чуть расслабился. Но не улыбнулся, только резонно заметил:  
\- А потом? Рано или поздно они потеряют ко мне интерес. Чем я буду заниматься тогда?  
\- Тем, чем раньше мечтал - поступишь в колледж. На актёрский. Денег тебе на это хватит.  
\- Думаешь? - в голосе Джареда прозвучала неуверенная надежда. - Думаешь, меня возьмут в какой-нибудь театр?..  
\- И в театр, и в кино. Ты с Аркадии, уже само по себе это послужит тебе мощным пиаром.  
\- А секс? Что с сексом?  
\- Сексом, - вздохнул Дженсен, - мы будем заниматься очень много. Это правда. И этого я от тебя не скрываю.  
\- Да это само собой, - нетерпеливо тряхнув головой, сказал Джаред. - Я имею в виду, с публичным сексом? Ты же знаешь... как мне нравится...  
Он умолк, и у Дженсена появилось нехорошее чувство, словно ему стыдно было заканчивать. Какого чёрта? Теперь-то уж?! Ладно, это он ещё успеет выяснить, когда они наконец свалят отсюда.  
И внезапно - о чудо! - его осенила мысль, раньше не приходившая в голову. И даже без помощи Данниль, что не могло не радовать.  
\- Ты мог бы сниматься в порно.  
Джаред захлопал глазами.  
\- В чём, в чём?  
\- В порно! - расхохотался Дженсен. Ну конечно - на Аркадии отсутствовало само понятие порнографии. Нет нужды фантазировать там, где практически любая фантазия может быть воплощена в любой момент. - Это такой вид, э.... киноискусства. Низкий жанр, по правде, но для тебя это мог бы быть выход. Ты занимаешься сексом с красивыми парнями...  
\- Незнакомыми? - спросил Джаред с надеждой.  
\- Ну да, вряд ли ты сможешь с ними познакомиться толком за пять совместных минут в гримёрке. Так вот, вы трахаетесь, это всё снимается на камеру и распространяется в сети. Миллионы зрителей по всей галактике гарантированы. Есть ещё он-лайн, там... ну ладно, это я потом расскажу.  
\- Расскажешь, - фыркнул Джаред. - Звучит, по крайней мере, интересно.  
\- Я же обещал, что мы что-нибудь придумаем.  
Джаред посмотрел ему через плечо, окидывая взглядом челнок.  
\- Это твой космолёт? Я думал, он больше.  
\- Больше стоит дороже. И топлива жрёт немеряно. А этот двухместный, ничего лишнего. Видишь, его даже можно посадить посреди пшеничного поля.  
\- Ты один им управляешь?  
\- Это не сложнее, чем ваши такси с автопилотом. Ну так как? Мы летим?  
Джаред посмотрел на него со страхом. Несмотря ни на что - на всё, что с ним случилось и о чём Дженсен пока не знал, несмотря на всё, что Дженсен обещал ему, несмотря на неодолимое притяжение между ними, он всё равно боялся. И Дженсен его понимал. Ему тоже было страшно. И весело, и здорово, и радостно, как никогда в жизни.  
Но сказать словами он этого не мог, просто стоял, глядя на Джареда с неуверенной улыбкой, и поглаживал его плечи, чувствуя, как они расслабляются и обмякают под его руками.  
\- Летим, - сказал Джаред наконец. - А куда? На какую планету?  
\- На все, - ответил Дженсен, поднимая его рюкзак и забрасывая в челнок. - На любую и на все.


End file.
